vacaciones a Rio
by DarkMat
Summary: Mi version de la pelicula Rio espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic
1. Vacaciones a Rio:Introduccion

**Bueno este es mi 1º fic asi que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo historias dibujando si XD, bueno esta es mi version de la pelicula con la ayuda (mucha ayuda) de otros escritores gracias, bueno intentare subir los otros capitulos en cuanto pueda.**

**Bueno el 1º capitulo lo subire mañana que ya es muy tarde, estoy abierto a criticas y otras cosas pero no sean malos :) bye **

**Se despide: M.A.T**


	2. Chapter 1: Adios pasado hola futuro

**Bueno aqui esta el 1º cap. subire los otros cuando acabe de escribirlos y luego en word ( es mas seguro ). Ojala les guste**

**Cap.1: Adios pasado, hola futuro.**

Era una mañana en Rio de Janeiro, las aves cantaban y bailaban felices:

Vengan todas las aves

Con este canto especial

Es todo ritmo

Y pura alegría

Hagamos el carnaval

Canten todos unidos

Sol y luna también...

En un árbol se encontraba un pequeño guacamayo azul durmiendo, que al escuchar el ritmo de la musica comenzo a bailar, mientras en el nido de al lado pudo verse como una guacamaya amarilla lanzaba a sus crías, este se asusto pero luego se sorprendio al ver a los pequeños volar, se entusiasmo tanto que quizo intentarlo, pero desgraciadamente las aves comenzarón a ser encerradas, unas pasaron cerca del árbol del guacamayo haciendo que este cayera, por suerte no le paso nada pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y asustado, repentinamente fue agarrado por un hombre obeso.

**Hombre: **Mira Marcel encontre uno de esos azules- Uno de los hobres se acerco y dijo:

**Hombre2: **Bien hecho Tipo-

**Hombre3: **Marcel ya esta todo listo- dijo un hombre alto y NEGRO ( que racista XD )

**-**bien Amando vamonos- Dijo Marcel.

Blu estaba muy asustado lo metieron a una jaula, lo metieron a un camion y luego a un avión, mientras estaba en el avión pudo ver a otros 2 guacamayos azules y uno de ellos le dijo:

-¿Oye tu no eres Blu?- le dijo la guacamaya

-S-Si...-dijo Blu asustado

-Lamentamos lo de tus padres-dijo el guacamayo, en el instante en que dijo eso la guacamaya le dio un leve golpe para que no hablara mas Blu noto eso.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-dijo, los dos se miraron con tristeza y le dijeron

-Murierón- dicho esto voltearon y bajaron la cabeza-

-¿Pero como?- volvio a preguntar

-Ellos se sacrificaron para salvar a nuestra hija- dijo la guacamaya, el guacamayo la abrazo por que ella se puso a llorar

- Solo espero que Perla este bien- le dijo la guacamaya

-Tranquila esta con Cecilia, ella sabe defenderse muy bien-

**Mientras con Blu**

**P.B ( pensamientos Blu )- **No puedo creerlo, mis padres murieron, y nisiquiera puedo recordarlos, y ahora quizas nos toque el mismo detino a todos. **Fin P.B.** Seguido de esto Blu comenzo a llorar. Luego de 6 horas llegaron a un aeropuerto, sacarón a las aves de las jaulas y las pusierón en una caja, pero cuando se abrió accidentalmente la jaula de los guacamayos se abrió.

-Libre!-grito el guacamayo volando velozmente, pero apenas salio una cacatua lo agarro azotandolo en el piso

-Tranquilo viejo o podrías lastimarte- le dijo la cacatua. El guacamayo no hizo mas que darle un zarpaso en el estomago.

-Insolente- dijo este, dandole un corte en la garganta que le causo la muerte.

-Nooo!-grito la estaba aterrado por lo sucedido, uqe lo unico que hizo fue cubrirse con sus alas los ojos. Luego de esto y de que tiraron el cuerpo a la basura se llevaron a las aves en el camión. Luego de unas horas el camión choco levemente haciendo que la puerta de atras se abriera y cayera una de las cajas, una niña de pelo rojo paso por ahí y vio la caja y se sorprendio al abrirla, estaba el pequeño guacamayo azul muriendose de frío ella comenzo a tomarlo cariñosamente y le dijo

-Tranquilo... yo te voy a cuidar- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

**( 15 años depués )**

Eran las 7:14 a.m y se veía como un pajaro azul salía de una de esas casas para gatos ( algunas son muy calentitas por dentro )

-WAAAHHH- bostezo - que bien dormí- luego miro el relos y se le ocurrio una idea - ... ya se- dijo. A las 7:15 a.m sono el despertador y un brazo salio entre las sabanas, pero al presionar el boton para apagarlo, se escucho un grito y una mujer salio disparada de la cama, debido a que el despertador tenia alfileres alrededor del botón.

-BLUUUU!- grito Linda- mientras Blu estaba abajo horrorizado , debido a que solo era una broma. Linda bajo furiosa y se impresiono al ver que Blu sirvio el desayuno.

-Bueno, gracias, pero no creas que te salvaras de lo que hiciste...- dijo ella enojada (un poquito por asi decirlo)

Luego de desayunar, se lavarón los dientes y pico en el caso de Blu y luego abrierón su tienda "Libros el guacamayo azul". Seguido de eso Blu y Linda hicieron su tipíco saludo de amigos. Linda le preparo un chocolate caliente a Blu. -Disfruta- le dijo esta, mientras hablaba por telefono.

-1..2..3... 3!?- dijo Blu ya que Linda solia ponerle mas malvaviscos. -AHH esta es su venganza es una malvada!-dijo Blu, justo cuando iba a tomar un sorbo alguien toco la puerta. **FIN CAP. 1**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado subire los otros en cuanto pueda ya que he estado muy ocupado nos vemos luego, bye :) M.A.T**


	3. Chapter 2 : Una visita y algo inesperado

**Bueno aquí otro cap. si subo otros muy tarde o me demoro mucho es mi principal problema los estudios y mis padres. bien el 2º cap disfruten**

**Capitulo 2 : Una visita y algo inesperad**

Linda abrio la puerta y entro Angela una amiga de Linda, con Cecilia, Cecilia es una linda guacamaya amarilla muy amiga de Blu. Cecilia volo hacia donde se encontraba Blu y se pusieron a conversar.

-Y ¿Cómo estas Blu?- Pregunto Cecilia - Bien y tu?- Contesto Blu

-Pues bien... Blu hay..."algo" que quiero decirte- Le dijo poniendose muy nerviosa - ¿Qué es?- Le dijo Blu algo confundido.

-Yo quiero... quiero decirte... uqe tu y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo y... y yo quiero llevar nuestra amistad a otro nivel- dijo comenzando a ruborizarse - ¿Qué a.. a que te refieres?- dijo Blu comenzando a ponerse nervioso, el ya sabia a que se referia Cecilia.

-Digo que.. y-yo.. te ..te amo- dijo con voz entrecortada, por el nerviosismo no se le escucho nada -¿Qué? no te entendi- dijo Blu, Cecilia comenzo a acercarse a Blu, este comenzo a retroceder - Vamos Bñu no seas timido- dijo seductoramente - No Cecilia espera yo...- no pudo terminar ya que quedo contra la pared -Cecilia- dijo Blu muy nervioso, y su cara parecia asustada por asi decirlo.

-Relajate- le dijo Cecilia apoyandose en el, y seguido de eso lo beso apasionadamente, Blu trataba de apartarla de apartarla pero ella se apegana mas a el, hubo un momento en que Blu se rindio y comenzo a devolverle el beso, pero no duro mas de 25 segundas hasta que algo choco con la ventana.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Cecilia separandose de Blu. Mirarón por la ventana y vierón a un hombre en el piso - ¿Y este que trae?- dijo Blu al ver lo que paso. Linda y Angela fuerón a ver que fue el provocante del choque y ayudarón al hombre a entrar a la libreria - ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo Linda preocupada (1313 XD) - Si- respondio este - ¿Busca algún libro?- dijo Angela - No, nonada de eso, vine a buscarlo a el- dijo apuntando a Blu - ¿Por qué, ¡quien es usted!?- dijo Linda - Me llamo Tulio, soy ornitologo de aves- dijo, Linda algo confundida - Y... ¿por qué quiere a Blu?- Tulio respondio - Despues de largas investigaciones, hemos concluido que Blu es el ultimo macho de su especie-djo este.

**Mientras con Blu y Cecilia**

-Escucha Cecilia, lo que paso...-dijo Blu, Cecilia lo interrumpio - ¿Quieres mas?- le dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba - No- dijo Blu - Yo no,no quise que eso pasara- Le dijo -¿¡Qué!?- le dijo Cecilia impactada - Pero.. tu me devolviste ese beso - dijo Cecilia - Lo se pero yo ,yo solo te veo como una amiga- le dijo Blu (**FRIENDZONE XD**) Cecilia quedo atonita y con el corazón roto -Blu yo - dijo pero se sorprendio al ver que Blu se alejaba dejandola sola. Mientras Blu caminaba logro escuchar la conversación entre Tulio y Linda.

- Bueno supongo que unas vacaciones no estarían mal- dijo - Si - respondio Cecilia - Te las mereces te has esforzado mucho- dijo nuevamente -Bien, nos vamos mañana por la mañana- dijo Tulio feliz.

-¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?- dijo Blu algo extrañado, ya que no solian salir por el frío.

**Al día siguiente**

Blu desperto, desayuno y preparo sus cosas.

-Bien todo listo, vaya no puedo creer que vayamos a Rio de Janeiro- dijo Blu, pero luego se puso a oensar P.B- Pero lo que me dijo Linda que me llevaran a conocer a una hembra de mi especie, espero que sea linda, y que yo le agrade-

-¡Oye mascota!- se escucho afuera, Blu se asomo y vio a 2 gansas que iban a menudo solo a molestar, - Vaya ¿vas a emigrar?- dijo una - Al microondas jajajaja- se burlo la otra.

-No , me voy de vacaciones, mientras ustedes se quedan aqui congelandose el...- no termino ya que la gansas le mostraron el trasero en señal de burla -Envidiosas- dijo Blu, seguido de esto Tulio aparecio asustando a las gansas, apoyandose en el banco en el cual estaban, luego se paro y resbalandose... PUM! otra vez choco contra la ventana - Vaya, este tipo esta mal- dijo Blu, Linda lo ayudo y entraron a la libreria para terminar de empacar, luego de eso se fueron al aeropuerto

**16 horas despues**

Blu desperto ya estaban en camino a la clínica.

-Wahhhhh que bien dormí- dijo mientras se estiraba. Blu miro hacia afuera por las rejas de su jaula y vio a todos jugando, felizes, aves volando libremente - woow,es un hermoso lugar, solo espero caerle bien- dijo este -Vamos Blu o se te quemara el pico- dijo Linda mientras le ponia un poco de bloqueador solar en el pico. Luego de esto el auto se detuvo en un semaforo se escuchaban unos cantos arriba de la jaula de Blu este se asomo y vio a un canario amarillo y un cardenal de cresta roja.

-Hola amigo ¿cómo estas?- le dijo el canario - Bien, bien y ustedes son..?- dijo Blu -ahhh y nuestros modales yo me llamo Nico y el es mi amigo Pedro- dijo señaando al cardenal - Hola- le dijo este - Mucho gusto yo me llamo Blu- dijo amistosamente - Es un gusto. ¿ Y qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Pedro - Bueno yo he venido a conocer a una... chica- dijo Blu timidamente - ahhh una chica- rio picaronamente Nico - escucha te dare unos consejos, las brasileñas aman a los hombre seguros- dijo mientras hacia demostraciones con Pedro **Luego de un rato** El auto comenzo a avanzar (el semaforo estaba muy malo parece)

- Bien gracias hasta luego- se despidio Blu . -Me agrado ese chico, seguro que los consejos le serviran?- pregunto Pedro - Seguro- dijo Nico

**Después de unos minutos**

Llegarón a la clínica y Blu estaba super nervioso

-Bien llego la hora- dijo Blu

**Fin del capitulo**

**Subire el otro en cuanto pueda lo prometo**

**Se despide M.A.T :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Perla vaya chica

**Aviso importante Hola XD bien he estado algo ocupado este tiempo ya que el 3º cap ya lo tenia hecho pero lo lei y no me convencio asi que escribi otro XD bien aqui esta disfruten.**

**Capitulo 3 : Perla vaya chica**

Tulio saco a Blu de su jaula y lo metio en una especie de buzón.

-Bien Blu, recuerda tienes que ser amistoso y no la hagas enojar ¿Si?- le dijo Tulio, Blu acintio con la cabeza diciendole "si" y se dirijia al habitat artificial que estaba del otro lado - Espera - dijo Tulio, Blu se volteo y vio a Tulio con una peineta - Vamos a arreglarte un poco-.

**Luego de un rato**

Blu estaba entrando al habitat artificial con un peinado difícil de describir, se veia chistoso - ¿Qué me habra hecho en la cabeza- se dijo a si mismo, Blu comenzo a avanzar pisando muchas ramas -¿Hola?!- gritaba Blu.

**En el otro lado de el habitat**

Una guacamaya azul estaba buscando unas rocas cuando esccho un ruido - ¿Qué fue eso?-. La guacamaya era de un color celeste con plumas atras de la cabeza ( es como el pelo o cabello) y ojos color zafiro ( o celeste ).Se poso en una rama, miro hacia todos lados, cuando encontro algo que la dejo con las babas

-Vaya es muy lindo, se ve chistoso con ese peinado, aunquese ve algo asustado...¡ CONSENTRATE PERLA! Quisas esta aqui para hacerme daño- penso, Perla se preparo y cuando Blu estubo al descubierto Perla se lanzo dispuesta a atacar.

**Mientras Blu**

-¿Hay alguien...- dijo Blu, pero vio una figura que se acercaba

-Wow es hermosa- dijo Blu hipnotisado - Pero se ... esta acercando MUCHO!- dijo viendo que Perla se acercaba cada vez mas a Blu, este reacciono y la esquivo y le toco el ala - Te toca- dijo, y comenzo a correr -¿Qué?- dijo Perla algo confundida comenzo a perseguir a Blu, casi lo atrapa pero este la volvio a esquivar - jajaj no puedes atraparme -se rio Blu. En ese momento Perla capto que Blu queria jugar y se sumo a su juego - Te toca- dijo Perla tocandole el ala a Blu y comenzo a volar - jajaja oye- reia Blu -¿Donde estara?- dijo buscandola, sigui caminando hasta que se encontro en un lago cercano -¿Qué es esto?!- grito al ver su reflejo -¡Ese Tulio!- dijo enojado arreglandose las plumas - Bueno ahora te ves mejor- dijo alguien atras de el.

Blu volteo y vio a Perla salir entre los arbustos - ¿Enserio crees que me veo mejor asi? - pregunto Blu, Perla comenzo a observar a Blu por TODOS lados hasta por debajo de las alas - ehhhh ¿qué haces?- dijo nervioso por la observación de Perla - wow no puedo creerlo eres igual a mi- dijo acercando su rostro al de Blu para mirarlo mas de cerca - jeje- rio Blu nerviosamente - ven vamos -le dijo Perla llevandoselo a la fuerza - oye ¡espera! - dijo ya que se golpeo con una rama.

Perla no le presto atención y colo hacia un arbol, Blu subio a traves de unos palitos incrustados en el arbol ya arriba busco a Perla y esta aparecio enfrete de el - ¿estas listo?- le dijo a Blu se puso nervioso y Perla se alejo mirandolo con una cara seductora , Blu suspiro y puso a prueba los consejos que le dieron -Bien tranquilo tranquilo el halcon del amor- dijo mientras se acercaba a Perla, Perla estaba avanzando sin mirar hacia adelante - Bien con unos golpes bastara- dijo pero cuando volteo la mirada hacia adelante vio a Blu acercandose para besarla, Perla no alcanzo a parar y se dieron un "beso accidental" Perla se sorprendio pero empujo a Blu y de inmediato se fue de ahi, se poso en una rama de un arbol distante.

Tenia un gran rubor, los ojos muy abietos (sorprendida) y una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué sucede Perlita?- se escucho. Perla se asomo cerca de unas hojas y vio un agujero con un ojo asomandose - OH nada Juana, nada- dijo Perla

- ¿Enserio? ese rubor que tienes no me dice eso- dijo Juana - OK, ok esque conoci a alguien- dijo Perla con la mirada perdida

- awww te enamoraste- dijo Juana -Si... dijo, no no- trato de ,mentir Perla - jajaja ya lo dijiste- interrumpio Juana - Y¿por que estas aqui que sucedio? -pregunto Juana

- Es que ... el ... el me beso - dijo Perla roja como un tomate al recordar lo que paso, porque ella no se lo espero - Oh vaya y te gusto?- dijo Juana sorprendida - Si , pero fue corto pero se sintio... vaya hace tiempo que no me pasa esto- dijo Perla con la mirada perdida - ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto Juana - No lose- dijo con la cabeza agachada - Bien , 1º hasle preguntas para conocerlo mejor y cuando ya estes segura...PUM! haslo tuyo- le dijo- Gracias- le dijo Perla.

-De nada, pero tienes que hacerte la difícil, bien adiós- se despidio Juana - Adiós - se despidio Perla

-Oye! - se escucho abajo, Perla se asomo y vio a Blu llamandola, Perla bajo para hablar con el.

-Oye ¿estas enfadada? por... ya sabes- dijo Blu

-Si!, y mucho- dijo Perla dandole la espalda cruzandose de alas y finjiendo estar enojada.

-Yo... yo lo siento- dijo Blu apenado, Perla comenzo a sentir pena por Blu, se notaba que hablaba sinceramente - ¿Me perdonas?- dijo Blu. Perla no respondio, Blu agacho la cabeza y tomaba rumbo a otro lado hasta que.

-Espera, yo te perdono...-dijo Perla - Si!-interrumpio feliz Blu -Si.. haces lo que yo te diga- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo?- le dijo Perla - De acuerdo- le respondio Blu - Y ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Perla - Me llamo Blu ¿y tu?- dijo - Blu, lindo nombre el mio es Perla - dijo con una sonrisa - Te queda- dijo Blu - ¿Cómo?- dijo Perla confundida - Que te queda bien porque es un lindo nombre, igual que tu- dijo Blu, Perla se sonrojo por el piropo inocente de Blu.

-Gra-gracias- dijo Perla - oye que tal si vamos a dormir- le dijo Blu, Perla miro por una ventana que habia en el techo y vio que ya era de noche - Vaya si que vuela el tiempo- dijo Perla, Blu al escuchar "vuela" se puso a pensar - Bien, mira hay dos nidos uno es el tuyo y el otro es el mio de acuerdo?- dijo Perla. No escucho respuesto - Blu?- se volteo a ver a Blu y este estaba con una mirada seria al piso - ¿Sucede algo?- le dijo Perla -Perla hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Blu seriamente -¿Qué es?- dijo Perla algo confundida - Yo..yo nose volar- dijo Blu dandole la espalda a Perla - Si te quieres burlar haslo- dijo apenado - No lo hare- dijo Perla - No me importa si no sabes volar podrias aprender- dijo Perla tiernamente, Blu se sorprendio porque las demas aves se reian de el cuando les decia eso.

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Perla tomando vuelo, Blu se acerco al otro nido mas bajo y Perla al mas alto, Blu vio los mismo palitos incrustados en el arbol y los uso para trepar, ya adentro.

-Wow es mas grande que mi casita- dijo impresionado al ver lo espacioso que era el nido, Perla entro y vio la cara de Blu -¿Te gusta?-dijo con una voz sensual -S-si es muy hermosa, digo es muy espacioso- dijo nervioso viendo a Perla, ella solo se rio lo abrazo y le dio un beso cerca del pico -Buenas noches Blu- le dijo Perla mientras se acercaba a la salida, Blu se apresuro la abrazo por detras y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu, Perla salio del nido sin dejar de mirar a Blu este hacia lo mismo hasta que Perla choco contra el arbol de enfrente (XD), Blu se reia sin parar y Perla se ruborizo por pasar tal verguenza - Mejor mira hacia adelante- dijo Blu gracioso -Si muy chistosito- dijo sarcastica mientras entraba a su nido.

**4 Horas después (no los dejo dormir jaja)**

Blu aun dormia y sintio que alguien se acercaba e inmediatamente se levanto - ¿Quién es?- dijo asustado, pero se calmo al ver que era Perla - uf, Perla me asustaste- le dijo, ella no respondio y comenzo a acercarse pero cuando Blu vio la cara de Perla se preocupo mucho.

- Perla que sucedio?- dijo Blu con preocupación

**FIN CAP 3.**

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 pronto subire el prox cap saludos a bluwings, DK, Zir agron y Bio-impacto dejen un review si quieren y nos vemos luego bye. M.A.T :)**


	5. Chapter 3,2: Buenas noches

**Bueno este cap es cortito es la parte dos del cap 3 se me ocurrió después de terminarlo , leí sus reviews y muchas gracias a todos.**

**Cap 3.2: Buenas noches.**

-¿Perla?- dijo Blu asustado. Perla no respondió y se recostó en su pecho, tenia los ojos rojos, ojeras y le caían lagrimas.

-Perla ¿qué paso?- dijo Blu mientras la cubría con sus alas.

-No puedo, dormir- dijo mientras lloraba.

-¿Pesadillas?- dijo Blu, Perla asintió con la cabeza.

-Descuida, no te pasara nada- le decía Blu tiernamente.

-Pue… puedo...- decía Perla.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Blu sin entender.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- dijo Perla mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Blu como si estuviese suplicando, Blu lo pensó por un momento.

-Claro- dijo Blu, Perla después de eso se separo de Blu y se recostó a su lado, porque ella pensaba que si dormía abrazada a el, Blu se podría enojar con ella. Blu y Perla se durmieron, pero al cabo de unas pocas horas Perla volvió a despertar de una pesadilla gritando.

-Perla, Perla! Cálmate, ya paso, ya paso- decía Blu en un intento de calmarla, Perla volvió a entrar en llanto y Blu la abrazo

– Ya paso, tranquila- le decía Blu tiernamente, después de un rato Perla dejo de llorar, y comenzó a disfrutar del momento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Blu.

-Si, gracias- le dijo le dijo Perla cargándose mas en Blu.

-Mm... que como es estar aquí, y hueles bien- le dijo Perla cargando MÁS en Blu.

-Gracias?..- dijo Blu

-Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu soltando a Perla, esta se entristeció ya que Blu no entendió su indirecta.

A Perla se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza y comenzó a meterse entre las alas de Blu de tal forma que pareciese que estuviran abrazados.

-Perla.. ¿Qué haces?- dijo Blu abriendo los ojos (DEJALO DORMIR!)

-¿Te molesta, si duermo aquí?- dijo Perla poniendo una cara de perrito tierno ( si no la conoces mira fotos :3 ) Blu no resistió (pobre).

-Cla... Claro no.. no hay problema- dijo Blu apunto de un infarto no podía creer que Perla quería dormir con el ( aquí no es tan tonto, a veces XD) Perla cerró las alas de Blu para estar MÁS apegado a el y apoyo si cabeza en su cuello.

-Buenas noches Bluito- ( no se me ocurrió otro nombrecito 0% imaginación con los nombres) dijo Perla con cariño.

-Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu acercando a Perla mas a el lo que la sorprendió mucho, y luego se durmieron (AL FIN).

**Bueno ese fue el cortito cap 3.2 el 4 esta en construcción , porque paso algo con mi fic T_T se me perdió. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Saludos a todos y gracias por los reviews y su amabilidad. Bye M.A.T **


	6. Chapter 4: Conociéndonos MAS

**Bueno como dije empezare con BW un fic pero no significa te también deje de escribir esta historia de vez en cuanto. Bueno nuevo cap. Wii**

**Capítulo 4 : Conociéndonos MÁS.**

Perla estaba despertando y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Blu no estaba.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?- dijo algo confundida, cuando se levanto vio unas plumas, eran mas oscuras que las de ella, eran de Blu, esto la hizo inmensamente feliz y luego de eso salió a buscar a Blu.

Lo encontró, bañándose, y se quedo mirándolo de arriba abajo un ben rato (cochina) hasta que Blu volteo y la pillo "in fraganti". Por así decirlo.

Entonces Perla se ruborizo masivamente y Blu se cubría por **TODOS** lados.

-PERLA?!- dijo este avergonzado mientras se cubría.

-Lo siento lo siento, yo no quise- dijo avergonzada. Blu salió del agua del agua y se le acerco.

-¿Desde cuanto que llevas observándome?- dijo Blu rojo de vergüenza.

-Yo.. yo.. rato llegue observando tu eh- dijo nerviosa mirando a Blu haciendo que las palabras no le salieran en el orden correcto.

-Bueno, no importa solo fue un accidente ¿cierto? – dijo Blu

-S-Si- dijo Perla mirando a Blu de arriba abajo, haciendo que este se sonroje más.

**P.P- Vaya es muy guapo, y parece que hace ejercicios-Fin P.P **La verdad es que Blu hacía ejercicios ya que cuando Linda lo llevo al veterinario le dijo que estaba muy gordo y tenía que darle medicamentos o que hiciera ejercicios.

-Bueno ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – dijo haciendo que Perla saliera de Blulandia. (XD).

-AH!? SI…yo… ehh-dijo reaccionando.

-¿Qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor?- propuso Blu.

-Claro- dijo Perla feliz ya que podría saber mas de Blu.

Comenzaron una larga charla de gustos, disgustos y otras cosas hasta que…

-¿Y tus padres?- le pregunto Blu, Perla al escucharlo se enoja masivamente.

-ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA- dijo furiosa y con lagrimas cayendo, dicho eso se fue volando. Blu estaba con cara de WTF? O shock por la reacción de Perla y fue en su búsqueda y escucho llantos que venían del nido en el cual durmieron.

Blu subió y vio a Perla llorando en la esquina del nido, Blu se acerco a Perla y esta comenzó a llorar más.

-Blu… yo lo siento muuucho..-dijo Perla llorando, Blu la interrumpió con un abrazo, y esta se echo a llorar en su pecho.

-Tranquila Perla no llores, si no quieres hablarme de eso no importa- dijo Blu tiernamente

Perla en eso dejo de llorar y comenzó a disfrutar hasta que…

-¿Y tus padres Blu?- dijo Perla, Blu se puso triste

-Nunca los conocí- dijo Blu triste, Perla estaba en shock.

-Pero entonces tu…- dijo Perla, Blu la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, yo…- dijo Blu cada vez mas triste y le comenzaban a caer lagrimas, a Perla también por que aunque no lo supieran sus pasados eran parecidos y como dice el dicho de amigos: Cuando llores yo llorare contigo.

-Blu, yo.. lo siento no debí abrir el pico- dijo Perla sollozando.

**Pasado un rato después.**

El llanto ceso y Blu ya se sentía mejor, pero sintió que Perla estaba muy callada

-Perla?- dijo Blu separándola un poco sin soltarla para ver su rostro estaba con los ojos cerrados y con unas lagrimas que se le quedaron ahí, estaba dormida.

Blu sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima, sentía que Perla lo entendía, se estaba enamorando de ella, por otra parte Perla sentía lo mismo, le gustaba que Blu la abrazara y que estuviera con ella, sentía lo mismo por Blu, pero no sabía como decírselo. Blu durmió abrazado a Perla por unas 3 horas (para que duerman los pobres).

Blu fue el primero en despertar y vio que Perla aún dormía, esta estaba con una sonrisa.

**P.B- Vaya se ve tan hermosa, realmente me sentí bien cuando llore con ella, sentí que ella entendía mi dolor, quizás a ella le paso algo similar, me alegra que ya no tenga pesadillas-Fin P.B.**

Blu le dio un beso en la "frente" a Perla y esta despertó.

-Vaya forma de despertarme- le dijo sin abrir aun sus ojos

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto Blu

-Si ¿y tu?-dijo Perla

-Si, gracias- le dijo Blu

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- le dijo Perla

-Bueno, antes de que me vieras bañarme...- dijo Blu, Perla se ruborizo al recordar como vio a Blu

-Había recogido unas frutas para ti- dijo Blu

-Enserio? Eres un amor Blu- le dijo Perla cariñosamente mientras se separaba lentamente de Blu y se dirijia a la salida

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Blu

-¿Cómo?-dijo Perla sorprendida por lo que escucho

**P.B-Oh no lo dije en voz alta Fin P.B** mientras el cerebro de Blu estaba con la cara de trollface

-Vamos repítelo- dijo Perla

-Dije que… que eres…muy…muy hermosa- dijo Blu con nerviosismo, Perla se le acerco, Blu estaba seguro que Perla le daría una cachetada o una paliza

-No me golpes, lo siento-dijo este cerrando los ojos, pero no paso nada y comenzó a sentir unas caricias en su cabeza abrió los ojos y vio a Perla mirándolo con dulzura

-Eres muy tierno Blu- le dijo Perla coquetamente, Blu en ese momento comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-Te vez lindo cuando te pones así- le dijo comenzando a acercarse a Blu, este cada vez se ponía mas rojo. Perla se separo de Blu y se dirigía a la salida y Blu sin pensarlo la siguió, estaba actuando sin pensarlo bien agarro a Perla poniéndola frente a frente, Perla estaba sorprendida por las acciones de Blu pero sucedió algo que la sorprendió

**Fin cap. 4**

**Na! Mentira! XD**

Blu la beso, no podía creer que era la segunda vez que Blu le robaba un beso, Perla no lo dudo y le devolvió el beso, Blu pasaba sus alas acariciando la espalda de Perla y defendiéndolas lentamente haciendo que esta se excitara

**Fin sueño Perla XD pensar que eso si paso XD**

Perla despertó y se dio cuenta de que era un sueño

**P.P- No puedo creerlo! El mejor sueño de mi vida y tuve que despertar ojala fuese real-Fin P.P**

Perla hizo un esfuerzo para volver a soñar ese momento pero no pudo

-mmm… No NO!-dijo Blu. Perla inmediatamente vio a Blu este estaba hablando entre sueños

-NO!- grito Blu despertando agitadamente

-Blu cálmate- dijo Perla preocupada, trato de abrazar a Blu pero este la empujo, aun asustado se fue al otro lado del nido

-Blu tranquilízate soy yo Perla- le dijo acercándose lentamente

-Perla, lo siento – dijo Blu asustado y respirando agitadamente

Perla abrazo a Blu y ahora Blu se acurruco en ella, Perla se ruborizo notablemente ya ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso

-Blu ya paso, tuviste pesadillas- dijo Perla

-Si.. yo..-trato de decir Blu pero

-Soñaste como pudieron haber muerto- termino Perla

-Si- dijo Blu mientras le caían lagrimas

-Me gusta abrazarte

Perderme en tu aroma

Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo

Me gusta tu risa

Me gusta tu boca

Me gusta creer que por mi tu estas loco

Yo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma

Y cuando llegue la noche

Cuidarte el alma- canto Perla con una bella voz (N.A no tengo idea de que canción es lo encontré en un cuaderno donde escribo canciones) Blu al escuchar la voz de Perla comenzó a tranquilizarse y sentir que la tranquilidad lo dominaba

-Cantas muy bien Perla- dijo Blu

-Gracias ¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo Perla

-SI, gracias Perla- dijo separándose de Perla

-Blu sobre tus pesadillas yo también pase por eso pero creo que ya he superado- dijo Perla

-Y como?- dijo Blu

-Bueno desde que llegaste, yo… comencé a sentirme bien, cuando nos conocimos, hablamos y ese "accidente", comencé a sentir algo y me costo aceptarlo pero luego me di cuenta de que mis pesadillas eran porque siempre soñaba lo mismo y si sueño con cosas bonitas, podre dormir tranquilamente- dijo Perla

-Tienes que soñar con algo que te haga feliz y sentirte tranquilo- dijo Perla nuevamente

-Y tu con que sueñas?- le dijo Blu, Perla nerviosa no sabía como decirle que soñaba con el

-Bueno, yo…. Yo sueño… yo sueño con..- trataba de decir Perla

**Fin cap. 4 Ahora si Bueno ¿Qué pasara en el prox cap. ? Nos vemos luego y gracias por sus reviews y Phoenix Bird si que leo tus fics :-)Bye M.A.T**


	7. Chapter 4,2: conociéndonos mas (2)

**Hola a todos, de nuevo Bien ocurrió un problemita con el cap.4 me salte una parte pero es cortita**

**Cap. 4,2: Conociéndonos aun mas**

-Yo…- trataba de decir Perla

-Puedes decírmelo, no me burl…-dijo Blu

-Yo sueño contigo- interrumpió Perla

-Ohh… vaya- fijo Blu impresionado

-Ya lo dije sueño contigo- dijo Perla

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Blu ruborizado ya que nunca le dijeron que soñaban con el

-Bueno ¿ que te gustaría hacer?- dijo Perla queriendo cambiar de tema

-Espérame aquí- dijo Blu, Perla acepto y al cabo de unos minutos llego Blu con una bandeja con muchas frutas t un paquete de galletas

-Bien espero que te guste- dijo Blu, tomando sus galletitas

-Me encantan- dijo Perla devorándose un mango entero

-¡Oye! Primero mastica- dijo Blu graciosamente al ver a Perla devorando el mango

-Estoy hambrienta- dijo Perla tomando un mango y partiéndolo en 2

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció Perla un trozo del mango

-No, gracias ya tengo mi comida- dijo Blu mostrándole las galletas

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo Perla viendo el paquete de galletas Toddy

-Son galletas- dijo Blu

-Me dejas probarlas?- dijo Perla, Blu saco una galleta y se la paso a Perla, esta se la comió e hizo un gesto de disgusto no le gusto

-Gua! Saben mal- dijo Perla

-Bueno no estas acostumbrada al sabor- dijo Blu

-Linda siempre me daba de estas- dijo Blu, en ese momento a Perla se le prendieron llamas en los ojos

-¿QUIÉN ES LINDA?!- dijo Perla celosamente

-Ella es.. mi dueña- dijo Blu asustado

-Oh ya veo, eres una mascota- dijo Perla calmándose

-Si, pero me gusta mas la palabra "compañero"- dijo Blu

-Ahhh ok ¿Seguro que no quieres? Esta delicioso- dijo Perla ofreciéndole nuevamente la fruta a Blu

-No gracias- dijo Blu, Perla estiro el mango hasta el pico de Blu pero este lo esquivo y Perla comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el nido con el mango en sus alas.

-No Perla no quiero- dijo Blu corriendo, Perla se tropezó haciendo que el mango cayera en su cara

-JAJAJAJAJA- reia Blu, pero en ese instante le llego un mango en la cara fue Perla

-Oye!- dijo Blu quitándose el mango de la cara toda sucia

-Guerra de fruta- dijo Perla lanzándole la fruta de la bandeja

Siguieron lanzando fruta hasta que toda la que había se acabo el nido estaba completamente lleno de fruta por todos lados, Blu tomo una uva que aun quedaba y se la ofreció a Perla

-Toma- le ofreció la uva

-Gracias Blu- dijo tomando la uva y comiéndosela

-Bien voy a ir a limpiarme- dijo Blu mirándose su cuerpo lleno de fruta

-Yo limpiare un poco aquí- dijo Perla mirando el nido

Blu bajo y se fue al lago en el cual se baño antes y al cabo de unos minutos escucho algo entre los arbustos

-Perla eres tu?- dijo Blu asustado, no hubo respuesta

-¿Perla?- dijo Blu, pero algo lo arrastro bajo el agua era Perla

-JAJAJA Blu?- dijo Perla apareciendo detrás de el pero este no salió del agua

-Blu?..- dijo Perla y fue arrastrada bajo el agua también y del agua salio Blu riéndose y luego Perla

-Blu ere un…-dijo Perla enojada y toda mojada, Blu salio corriendo y Perla persiguiéndolo con una rama

***Luego de "jugar"***

Perla se poso en una rama para ver el atardecer, abajo estaba Blu y cuando la vio se fijo que estaba con una mirada triste, Blu subió el árbol con dificultades ya que este no tenia los palitos, Perla lo miraba de reojo y se reía cada vez que veía que Blu estaba a punto de caerse pero cuando este logro subir fingió no haber visto nada

-Perla?- dijo Blu

-Blu!- dijo Perla fingiendo estar impresionada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Blu

-Veo el atardecer- dijo Perla mirando hacia afuera por una gran ventana que había en el techo

-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?- pregunto Blu sentándose al lado de Perla

-No- dijo Perla acercándose mas a Blu y apoyando su cabeza en el "hombro" de Blu

-Perla te encuentras bien? Te veías algo triste dijo Blu

-Es que me siento sola- dijo Perla

-Ya no lo estas yo estaré aquí contigo-dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

-Me gusta cuando haces eso- dijo Perla apoyándose en Blu

-¿Enserio?- dijo Blu

-Si me hace sentirme relajada- dijo Perla cerrando los ojos

-Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte Blu ¿Por qué me besaste?- dijo Perla, Blu se puso nervioso

-Bueno… porque.. bueno…. Me lo aconsejaron- dijo Blu

-¿Quién?- dijo Perla

-Unos sujetos que conocí cuando llegue- dijo Blu y le dijo todos los consejos que le habían dicho

-Halcón del amor? Jajajajaja… son los peores consejeros de los que he escuchado- dijo sin dejar de reírse

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a dormir? Ya es tarde-dijo Blu, Perla miro por la ventana y vio en el cielo solo estrellas

-Solo un ratito mas por favor Blu- dijo Perla

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu mirando las estrellas con Perla

-No te parece romántico?- dijo Perla mirando a Blu

.Ehhh… si muy romántico-dijo Blu nervioso

Perla comenzó a acercarse al pico de Blu y de pronto…,

**Fin cap. 4,2 **

**Bien eso fue todo por el cap. Subiré el 5 en cuanto lo escriba porque he estado corto de tiempo nos vemos en el prox cap. Bye M.A.T **


	8. Chapter 5: Estamos encadenados

**Lamento la demora aqui esta el cap 5. Disfruten**

**Cap 5: Estamos encadenados**

Perla estaba a punto de besar a Blu pero los atrapo un saco y los metieron bruscamente en una pequeña jaula

-Auch! Perla ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Blu sobandose la cabeza

-Si ¿Y tú?- dijo sobandose la cabeza tambien

Cuando al fin se dieron cuenta de la situacion Perla se encontraba encima de Blu y este estaba con un color rojo intenso (rubor 100%)

-Esto es algo incomodo- dijo Blu ruborizado

-Si- dijo Perla levantandose

-¿A donde nos llevan?- dijo Blu, pero no veia nada ya que la jaula estaba cubierta por una manta, Perla vio un pequeño agujero y lo agrando con su pico y cuando vio hacia donde iban se asusto

-Rapido haste el muerto- dijo tirandose al piso patas arriba

-¿Que, para que?- dijo Blu confundido

-Solo hazlo- dijo Perla, Blu le hizo caso y se hizo el muerto con dramaticas escenas

-¿Eres actor?- dijo Perla entre risas

-Algo- dijo Blu

-Shhh- dijo Perla

**Mientras afuera**

Un niño moreno con una camisa de futbol brazileña, estaba entrando a una casa y lo recibieron 2 personas conocidas, un hombre NEGRO y alto y un hobre obeso

-Pasa Fernando- dijo Armando, Ferrnando (el niño) entro y dejo la jaula en una mesa, una silla con rueditas se volteo (wiii) y aparecio Marcel

-Buen trabajo Fernando- dijo Marcel, este saco de su bolsillo dinero y se lo paso al niño

-Gracias- dijo Fernando contando el dinero, Marcel destapo la jaula y vio algo que no lo hizo feliz

-¿QUE ES ESTO?!-dijo Marcel mostrando los cuerpos de las aves

-Te dije que las necesitaba vivas- dijo Marcek tomando el cuerpo de Perla con rabia

-Dime algo Fernando ¿ESTO ES ESTAR VIVO?! EH?!-dijo alzando el cuerpo de la guacamaya

Perla abrio un ojo y vio que habia suficiente espacio para escapar y mordio la mano de Marcel lo que hizo que la soltara

-Atrapenla- dijo Marcel enfurecido, Armando y Tipo trataban de atrapar a Perla, pero sus intentos fueron inutiles

**Mientras con Blu**

Blu vio que Perla distraia a los contrabandistas y vio que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, Blu salio de la jaula

-¿A donde vas?- se escucho a lo lejos en las sombras, Blu al ver de quien se trataba se quedo congelado

**Mientras con Perla**

Perla encontro una salida pero luego se acordo de Blu y cuando volteo para ver si escapo se quedo paralizada, Blu estaba en la jaula inconciente, en un instante Perla fue atrapada y siendo golpeada fuertemente contra una biga, con lo ultimo que vio borrosamente fue una cacatua de aspecto terrorifico.

La cacatua llevo a Perla a la jaula y Marcel les puso unas cadenas en sus patas, para que no se volviera a repetir aquel incidente

-Bien Fernando llevalos a la habitacion- dijo Marcel apuntando a una puerta, Fernando cuando abrio la puerta vio un monton de aves enjauladas todas estaban dormidas por suerte. Fernando vio un gancho colgado de una cadena y dejo la jaula ahi y se fue

***Un rato despues***

Blu recupero la conciencia y tenia un gran dolor de cabeza se toco la parte posterio de su cabeza y cuando vio sus plumas, sangre fue lo que vio. Luego vio a Perla y cuidadosamente la tomo entre sus alas y verifico que no tuviera heridas graves, pero solo tenia unos rasguños, Luego de unos minutos Perla recupero la conciencia y vio que Blu la tenia entre sus alas.

-Blu que paso?- dijo Perla

-No pudimos escapar- dijo Blu

-Ya veo, busquemos una salida- dijo Perla parandose con dificultades, pero cayo

-Perla, estas bien? mejor decansa y yo buscare una salida- dijo Blu

-No- dijo Perla

-Perla debes descansar un poco- dijo Blu

-Bien- dijo Perla de mala gana y se gano a una esquina de la jaula

Blu se puso a buscar una salida y vio la apertura de la jaula y la ventan que estaba a su lado

-Perla despierta-dijo Blu

-Mmmm. Blu?- dijo Perla perezozamente

-Ya encontre una salida- dijo Blu

-Enserio?- dijo Perla parandose rapidamente

-SI, vamonos- dijo Blu, Blu iba a abrir la puerta pero algo zamarreo la jaula haciendo que Perla cayera sobre Blu

-A donde creen que van?- dijo la cacatua, Blu en ese momento se asusto mucho

-Ah, nungun lado- dijo Blu asustado

-Ja, asi que veo que no has olvidado lo que paso- dijo la cacatua

-Blu, lo conoces?- dijo Perla confundida

-Me llamo Pepillo preciosa- dijo Pepillo

-Perla mejor no...- dijo Blu

-Dejanos ir diota- dijo Perla, Pepillo agarro a Perla del cuello

-Les dejare algo claro, si intentan algo, cualquier cosa, los mato- dijo friamente

-Sueltala imbecil- dijo Blu sin pensarlo

-A asi que quieres morir- dijo Pepillo amenzante

-NO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO- dijo Blu asustado

-jajajaja das lastima- dijo Pepillo y se fue

-Blu lo conoces?- dijo Perla

-Si, y... tengo miedo- dijo Blu

-Porque?- dijo Perla

-No... no quiero recordarlo- dijo Blu asustado

-Blu calmate, no te pasara nada- dijo Perla

-Es porque no has visto lo que es capaz de hacer- dijo Blu

-Que?-dijo Perla

-El, el, el es un asesino- dijo Blu mas asustado al recordar llo que vio hace 10 años

-Blu, calmate, vamos a escapar- dijo Perla

Blu se dirijio a la salida la abrio y bajaron ya que Blu no sabia volar

-Bien , por donde- dijo Perla mirandose hacia todos lados

-Por ahi- dijo Blu señalando la ventana, Blu y Perla subieron por unas cajas y se llegaron a la ventana, pero Blu cuando subio la ultima caja esta se cayo y Perla tomo a Blu de las alas

-Te tengo- dijo Perla tomando a Blu y ayudandolo a subir

-Gracias- dijo Blu, se escucho que la puerta se abrio bruscamente y entraron los contrabandistas con Pepillo

-Atrapalos- dijeron ambos, Pepillo los iba a atrapar pero Blu se lanzo con Perla y por suerte cayeron en unas cajas con poliestireno o como se llame.

-Perla ¿ estas bien?- dijo Blu saliendo de la caja

-Si, vamonos- dijo empezando a correr, Blu trataba de seguirle el ritmo pero terminaron tropezandose y dando vueltas uno sobre el otro y terminando con Blu encima de Perla

-Mira sigue mis pasos- dijo Blu, mostrandole a Perla el movimientos de sus pies

-Bien, vamonos- dijo Perla

-Adentro, afuera, Adentro, afuera-repetian mientras corrian

Pepillo los perseguia con los contrabandistas de cerca, Blu miro hacia atras y vio a Pepillo hacercarse cada vez mas

-CORRE MAS RAPIDO PERLA- dijo Blu asustado y hacelerando su paso, Perla miro hacia atras y comenzo a apresurar su paso tambien, ambos no se daban cuenta pero se les acababa el camino, ambos calleros por las fabelas y terminaron rodando en una cubeta, y luego patinando en un tejado sobre los techos de la ciudad

-Aun nos sigue- dijo Blu, Perla miro hacia atras y vio a Pepillo

-Si- dijo Perla

-Ya los tengo- dijo Pepillo estirando sus garras, Blu vio un poste de luz y se le cruzo una idea

-Perla afirmate- dijo Blu, Perla se afirmo de Blu y este movio el tejado esquivando a Pepillo, Pepillo sin darse cuenta choco con un poste de luz haciendo un corte en toda la ciudad.

-WOW eso fue genial- dijo Perla

-Si, ahora como nos vajamos?- dijo Blu manejando el tejado

-Ahi- dijo Perla viendo una zona llena de arbustos

-Ok- dijo Blu, Blu maniobro por los tejados y cuando ya estaban cerca aterrizaron suavemente en los arbustos

-Fue asombroso, cuantas cosas mas sabes hacer?- dijo Perla

-mmmmm... nose- dijo Blu

-Podrias enseñarme?- dijo Perla

-Si, pero cuando nos quitemos esto- dijo Blu señalando la cadena

-Espera, estamos encadenados?!-dijo Perla

-Si, hay que buscar a alguien que nos las quite- dijo Blu

-Mejor lo buscamos mañana ya es muy tarde- dijo Perla

-Si, pero donde dormiremos?- dijo Blu

-Sigueme- dijo Perla avanzando y arrastrando a Blu

Perla llevo a Blu a la selva, pero este se resistio

-Perla no yo no voy a entrar ahi- dijo Blu

-Porque acaso eres gallina?- dijo Perla

-Si, no has escuchado lo que dicen de la selva esta lleno de depredadores- dijo Blu

-No seas miedoso, vamos- dijo Perla

-No no quiero- dijo Blu, Perla se le acerco y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas

-No Perla jajaja deja de hacer eso jajaja- decia Blu sin parar de reir

-Iras?- dijo Perla

-No- dijo Blu, y Perla volvio a hacerle cosquillas hasta que Blu se rindio

-Ok ok ire- dijo Blu

-Bien- dijo Perla, ambos entraron a la selva y Blu se asustaba por todo lo que veia

-Blu! ya deja de quejarte!- dijo Perla cabreada

-Perla- dijo Blu

-QUE!?-dijo Perla

-T-tengo una araña en la espalda- dijo Blu dandose la vuelta y mostrando una araña enorme

-Eh-eh... no te muevas- dijo Perla, buscando una rama, cuando la encontro le pego a la araña mandandola a volar

-Mejor?- dijo Perla

-Si, gracias- dijo Blu calmandose

-Blu, me podrias contar lo de esa cacatua- dijo Perla

-Pepillo?- dijo Blu

-Como se llame- dijo Perla

-Bueno lo que paso... fue que...-dijo Blu algo intranquilo

-Puedes decirmelo, tranquilo- dijo Perla, Blu miro a Perla a los ojos y se decidio.

-Bueno fue hace 10 años- dijo Blu, Perla escuchaba todo lo que decia Blu

-Yo estaba enjaulado junto a otras aves y entre ellas habia una pareja de guacamayos iguales a nosotros y cuando nos dejaron en una camion la jaula de ellos se abrio y el macho salio volando y apenas salio llego Pepillo y lo azoto contra el piso y lo mato cortandole el cuello, fue la cosa mas horrilble que vi- dijo Blu, Perla estaba atonita, pero queria saber mas

-Y luego que paso con la hembra?- dijo Perla

**Flashback**

-Noo!-grito la hembra y Blu se cubria con sus alas pero luego escucho que la hembra hablaba

-No! porque maldito desgraciado!- decia, Pepillo fue a su jaula y ella salio y lo golpeo

-Te voy a matar, maldito infeliz- dijo la hembra tratando de golpear a Pepillo, este la agarro del cuello y la comenzo a azotar con fuerza contra una pared haste que esta comenzo a escupir sangre, luego de eso Pepillo le corto el cuello y el estomago y la dejo desangrandose.

**Fin Flashback**

Perla estaba aun mas atonita, pero lo que no sabia eraque esos eran sus padres y Blu lo sabia perfectamente pero prefirio no contarselo a ella.

-Mis padres...- dijo Perla, y Blu la miro

-Mis padres, yo no se que les habra pasado lo que recuerdo es que estabamos comiendo y llegaron unas telas gigantes (redes) y nos atraparon y yo pude escapar y una amiga que estaba conmigo se quedo a cuidarme, pero llegaron mas humanos y unos vecinos de nuestra especie llegaron a defendernos, pero ellos murieron los asesinaron con unas cosas filosas (cuchillo)- dijo Perla mientras le caian lagrimas.

**Flashback**

**Luego de que murieran los guscamayos X (desconocidos)**

**-**Perla, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo una guacamaya amarilla era Cecilia

-Si, mis papas hay que salvarlos- dijo Perla dispuesta a salir, pero Cecilia se lo impidio

-No o te atraparan a ti tambien- dijo Cecilia

-No me imorta quiero ayudarlos- dijo Perla

-No te dejare- dijo Cecilia

-Peo..-trataba de decir Perla

-Sin pero, debemos quedarnos aqui es lo mas seguro- dijo Cecilia, Perla rompio en llanto y Cecilia trataba de consolarla.

2 años despues:

-Cecilia voy a salir con Antonio- dijo Perla

-Ok pero cuidate- dijo Cecilia, Cecilia tenia la misma edad de Perla pero actuaba como madre.

Perla salio y se encontro con Antonio un guacamayo verde con rojo

-Hola Perla- dijo Antonio

-Hola Antonio- dijo Perla y ambos se besaron

-Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Antonio

-Me encantaria- dijo Perla, ambos se fueron a dar un paseo pero llego un camion y muchos humanos comenzaron a salir y se llevaron a gran cantidad de aves disparandoles dardos tranquilizantes y uno le llego a Perla.

Perla desperto y se encontraba en un arbol, salio a ver en donde se encontraba pero no era la selva era una haitacion, era el habitat artificial.

**Fin flashback**

-Yo estuve ahi encerrada varios años sola- dijo Perla

-Y nunca supe nada de mis padres- dijo Perla

-Espera... dijiste que murieron para defenderte?- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla con lagrimas

-Eran mis padres- dijo Blu, recordo que la pareja de guacamayos de hace 10 años le dijeron que sus padres habian muerto defendiendo a su hija, Blu comenzo a llorar

-Blu, yo no sabia..- dijo Perla mientras lloraba

-Perla, tus padres son los que vi morir- dijo Blu y Perla comenzo a llorar mas

-Lo lamento- dijo Blu abrazando a Perla y esta lloro en su pecho

-No... es tu culpa- dijo Perla llorando

Perla siguio llorando y Blu trataba de consolarla hasta que Perla ceso su llanto

-Perla- dijo Blu

-Si?-dijo Perla

-Te parece si seguimos?- dijo Blu

-Bueno- dijo Perla

Ambos sih¿guieron caminando hasta que Blu escucho unos ruidos

-Perla creo que alguien nos sigue- dijo Blu asustandose

De entre los arbustos salio una libelula, Blu y Perla quienes estaban atentos dieron un suspiro, pero la libelula fue deborada por una rana y la rana fue deborada por una serpiente, la serpiente se trago al sapo y vio con seriedad a Blu y Perla

-mmmmm la cena ya esta aqui- dijo la serpiente

-CORRE-dijo Blu, Blu y Perla salieron corriendo y la serpiente los perseguia

-Blu por ahi- dijo Perla señalando una atalaya, ambos apresuraron el paso hasta que la serpiente se perdio de vista

-Creo que lo perdimos- dijo Blu jadeando

-Si, ahora subamos a esa cosa- dijo Perla

-No puedo creer que tenga que arrastrar tu trasero hata alla arriba- dijo Perla al ver lo alto de la atalaya

-Arrastrarme? mira esto- dijo Blu, Blu comenzo a subir la atalaya y Perla estaba siendo arrastrada por el

-Blu... espera AUCH! oye jaja- decia Perla

Perla se agarro de un palo para descansar nose de que si Blu hace todo el trabajo XD

-Entonces, quien arrastra el trasero de quien?- dijo Blu con cara juguetona

-JA JA muy gracioso- dijo Perla sarcasticamente, Blu volvio a escalar y arrastrar a Perla mientras esta se reia

Cuando ya llegaron arriba

-Ves? quien necesita volar- dijo Blu

-Las aves- dijo tratando de dejar de reir

-Las aves necesitan volar, volar es... es libertad y no tener que depender de nadie mas- dijo Perla y se volteo a ver a Blu

-No quieres eso?- dijo Perla mirando a Blu a los ojos

-N-no lo se, me sentiria algo solo- dijo Blu

-Vamos a dormir- dijo Perla, apoyandose al otro extramo de la atalaya

-Yo seguire despierto una rato, porque todavia tengo el horario de minnesota-dijo Blu

-Descansa- dijo Perla con una voz suave

-Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu, Blu siguio despierto perdido en susu pensamientos hasta que esucho algo deslizarse abajo, Blu vio y era la serpiente, esta al ver a Blu abrio la boca mostrando todos sus colmillos (tenia varios) y Blu se asusto

-Perla, Perla despierta!- dijo Blu moviendo a Perla

-Que quieres?!- dijo Perla despertando un tanto molesta

-Mira- dijo Blu señalando a la serpiente que se acercaba cada vez mas, Perla se levanto pero no podia partir colando ya que Blu no podia

-Que haremos?!- dijo Perla sin saber que hacer, Perla arranco un palo de la atalaya y se lo tiro a la serpiente pero Perla saco un palo fundamental para la atalaya y proboco que todo se derrumbara Blu envolvio a Perla haciendo que todo el daño lo recibiera el, cuando ya cayeron al piso Perla se separo de Blu

-Blu estas bien?- dijo Perla preocupada, Blu tenia la respiracion debil, Perla le hizo respiracion pico a pico y Blu iba poco a poco recuperando la conciencia y el aire, cuando Perla se separo para buscar aire Blu reacciono

-Perla estas bien- dijo Blu debilmente ya que tenia su cuerpo lleno de heridas

-Si, gracias por..- dijo Perla

-AUCH!-se quejo Blu tratando de pararse

-Blu- dijo Perla preocupada, Perla lo ayudo a pararse y Blu camino apoyado de Perla

-Hay que buscar un arbol- dijo Perla, siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron uno

-Como subiremos?- dijo Blu, Perla no penso en eso pero a Blu se le ocurrio una idea, Blu se separo de Perla, pero caminaba a penas saco unas ramas y las incrusto en el arbol pero como estaba muy debil solo incrusto una y cayo al piso

-Blu, espera yo lo hare- dijo Perla, Perla volo y fue incrustando las ramas en el arbol haciendo un camino para que Blu subiera

-¿Te ayudo?- dijo Perla

-No yo puedo- dijo Blu, Blu subio una apenas y siguio subiendo y Perla volaba cerca suyo por si caia, Blu logro subir pero cuando entro cayo fuerte al piso y una herida se le abrio haciendo que saliera sangre

-Blu!- dijo Perla preocupada, fue a buscar una hoja y se la puso en la herida

-Perla- dijo Blu

-Dime necesitas algo?- dijo Perla cada vez mas preocupada

-No, muchas gracias- dijo Blu con una sonrisa, Perla comenzo a lamerle las heridas para que dejaran de sangrar pero Blu se dio cuenta de que Perla estaba decendiendo mucho, Perla tambien se dio cuenta y en ese instante se detuvo

-Lo siento Blu- dijo Perla roja

-N-no.. t-te.. pre-preocupes- dijo Blu rojo tambien

Perla se acosto al otro lado del nido y Blu vio que Perla estaba un poco triste, Blu tomo valor y fue a su lado la tapo con una de sus alas y se acosto a su lado

-Blu?- dijo Perla sorprendida por la accion de Blu

-Te molesta si duermo contigo?- dijo Blu

-Claro que no- dijo Perla apoyandose en Blu

-Buenas noches Blu- dijo Perla dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu ruborizado, ambos se durmieron tranquilamente y mañana emprederian la busqueda de alguien que les quitara las cadenas que los unian fisicamente

**Fin cap 5**

**Ojala les haya gustado actulizare lo mas pronto posible si quieren dejen un review. Saludos Bye M.A.T**


	9. Chapter 6: Inicia el viaje

**Bien nuevo cap. ojala les guste ya que lo hice improvisando :)**

**Cap 6: Inicia el viaje**

Mientras Blu y Perla dormian, en la atalaya

La serpiente salia entre los escombros y llego Pepillo

-Hola Kross- dijo Pepillo

-Pepillo que quieres?- dijo Kross amenazante

-Te venia a preguntar si viste a un par de guacamayos azules- dijo Pepillo

-Si iban a ser mi cena pero se escaparon- dijo Kross

-Escuchame necesito que me los triagas vivos- dijo Pepillo

-Y por que lo haria?- dijo Kross enojado, no le gusta que lo manden

-Si quieres vivir tendras que hacerlo- dijo Pepillo, Kross ante la amenaza de Pepillo se lanzo contra el y Pepillo lo esquivo

-Con que estamos con esas- dijo Pepillo, Kross volvio a lanzarse pero Pepillo lo esquivo y con sus garras lo tomo del cuello se lo disloco dandole la muerte a la enorme serpiente y Pepillo para asegurar aun mas su muerte le arranco la cabeza con brutalidad

-Ja idiota- dijo Pepillo y se fue volando

**Con Blu y Perla**

Blu ya estaba dormido y Perla trataba de dormir pero no podia

-Perla...- dijo Blu suavemente, Perla volteo a mirar a Blu este estaba dormido, Perla se dio cuenta que Blu estaba soñando con ella, se ruborizo pero tambien la hizo feliz y con esos pensamientos se durmio

**Unas horas despues**

Blu se desperto y vio que Perla estaba durmiendo arriba suyo y con una sonrisa

**P.B- Vaya se ve tan hermosa, pero ¿que pasara cuando nos quitemos las cadenas?, quiza ella se vaya y no la volvere a ver-Fin P.B**

Blu la rodeo con sus alas y se durmio, al cabo de unos minutos Perla desperto y vio que era muy temprano y vio que estaba arriba de Blu y este la abrazaba

**P.P-Vaya se ve tan tierno durmiendo, me siento afortunada de estar encadenado a el, y tambien me salvo es tan dulce, por mi yo no me quitaria estas cadenas-Fin P.P**

Perla apoyo su cabeza cerca de la de Blu y se durmio.

**Al dia siguiente (Ahora si duermen)**

Blu desperto y la cara de Perla cerca de la suya osea que un movimiento y se daban un besito, en ese momento Perla comenzo a despertarse y al abrir los ojos vio que Blu y ella estaban MUY cerca

-B-Buenos D-dias- dijo Perla roja como un tomate y quitandose de encima de Blu

-B-Buenos D-dias- P-Perla- dijo Blu rojo tambien, hubo un silencio incomodo

-Y como dormiste?- dijo Blu

-Muy bien y tu?- dijo Perla nerviosa

-Muy bien- dijo Blu algo nervioso

-Que te parece si vamos a buscar el desayuno- dijo Perla

-De acuerdo- dijo Blu

Ambos bajaron y se pusieron a buscar un arbol con frutas

-Ojala Linda nos este buscando- dijo Blu, Perla al escuchar "Linda" le dio un ataque de celos

-Dime porque es tan importante para ti la tal Linda- dijo Perla

-Pues porque ella me cuido todos estos años, de no ser por ella yo estaria muerto- dijo Blu

-Oh ya veo, mira ahi hay un arbol- dijo Perla señalando un arbol con mangos

-Bien cuantos quieres?-dijo Blu gentilmente

-Y tu no cemeras?- dijo Perla

-No me gusta la fruta- dijo Blu

-Tienes que probarla es muy deliciosa- dijo Perla

-No estoy muy seguro- dijo Blu

-Vamos no seas gallina- dijo Perla

-Bien bien lo hare- dijo Blu, este escalo al arbol y Perla lo seguia volando ella saco 2 mangos y Blu 1.

-Bien, pruebalo estan muy ricos- dijo Perla comiendose un mango, Blu algo indesiso le dio una pequeña mordida al mango y lo probo le gusto

-Vaya si esta muy rico- dijo Blu dandole otro picotazo al mango

-Te dije que te gustaria- dijo Perla comendose el otro mango, pero cuando miro a Blu este la estaba mirando

-Su-sucede algo?- dijo Perla nerviosa, Blu comenzo a hacercarse y Perla se ponia mas nerviosa

-Perla-dijo Blu suavemente haciendo que Perla se ruborize y se ponga mas nerviosa

-S-si B-Blu?- dijo Perla mientras el corazon le latia rapidamente

-Podrias darme un poco de mango- dijo Blu, Perla se desiluciono y dio un suspiro algo triste

-Ok- dijo y partio el mango pasandole una mitad a Blu, Blu se lo deboro haciendo que su pico quedara todo sucio

-Blu! primero mastica- dijo Perla mientras se reia

-Estaba delicioso- dijo Blu saboreandose el pico

-Te parece si seguimos?- dijo Blu

-Primero busquemos un lago estas muy sucio- dijo Perla, Blu se miro y estaba lleno de tierra y un poco de sangre por lo de anoche

-Y tambien gracias Blu- dijo Perla

-Porque?- dijo Blu

-Por lo de anoche- dijo Perla

-De nada, yo... yo no queria que te pasara nada- dijo Blu

-Eres muy tierno Blu- dijo Perla dandole un abrazo por detras lo que proboco que Blu se sonrojara, cuando encontraron un lago Blu se metio al agua y Perla tambien

-Esta muy rica- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla

-Es hermosa- dijo Blu sin pensarlo perdido en la belleza de Perla

-Que?- dijo Perla creyendo haber oido mal

-Ehhh nada nada- dijo Blu nervioso

-No, te escuche decirme algo que era?- dijo Perla sonriendo

-Que eres...eres... hermosa- dijo Blu nervioso

-Hay no soy tan linda- dijo Perla ruborizandose

-La belleza tiene limites, pero tu llegas hasta el mas alla- dijo Blu y Perla se ruborizo mas

-G-gra-gracias- dijo Perla con la cara roja como un tomate

Blu y Perla seguieron con su baño

-Blu aun estas sucio- dijo Perla viendo la espalda de Blu

-Donde?- dijo Blu tratando de mirarse la espalda dando muchas vueltas haviendo que Perla se riera

-Te ayudo?-dijo Perla nerviosa

-Ehhh... de acuerdo- dijo Blu nervioso, Perla tomaba agua y se la tiraba a Blu en su espalda y luego comenzo a acicalarle sus plumas

-Gracias- dijo Blu

-De nada- dijo Perla nerviosa

-Te parece si seguimos?- dijo Blu

-Bien- dijo Perla, ambos siguieron caminado y tambien iban hablando, Blu y Perla en varias ocasiones se rozaban las alas haciendo que se pusieran nerviosos, cuando llegaron a un claro de la selva vieron a una Tucan con 17 tucansitos fuera de control

-No te parecen lindos?- dijo Perla mirando a los tucansitos

-Si- dijo Blu nervioso al escuchar lo que dijo Perla

La tucan llamo la atencion de los tucancitos ya que se pusieron a pelear en vez de jugar

-Ya no peleen!- dijo la tucan, y los tucansitos se detuvieron uno de ellos vio a Blu y a Perla

-A ELLOS!- dijo el tucansito y todos se dirijieron a Blu y Perla, Blu cubrio a Perla y los tucansitos comenzaron a golpear y sacerle plumas a Blu

-AHHHH DETENGANSE-dijo Blu adolorido

-ALTO!-grito la tucan y los tucansitos se detuvieron asustados

-Se encuentran bien?- dijo la tucan

-Si, me dolio- dijo Blu sobandose la espalda donde le quitaron plumas

-Lo siento mis hijos tienen algo con las plumas- dijo la tucan

-Me llamo Eva y ustedes?- dijo la tucan

-Yo me llamo Perla y el es mi nov... digo mi amigo Blu- dijo Perla ruborizandose, cosa que Eva noto

-Y que hacen por aqui?- dijo Eva

-Estamos buscando alguien que nos quite esta cosa- dijo Perla tomando la cadena

-Mmmmm mi marido conoce a alguien que pueda ayudarlos- dijo Eva

-RAFAEL- grito Eva y aparecio un tucan

-Que sucede?- dijo el tucan

-Amor, esta perja necesita ayuda- dijo Eva, Blu y Perla se ruborizaron

-No somos pareja- dijeron Blu y Perla rojos de rubor

-Claro y yo soy un loro- dijo el tucan

-Bien, yo me llamo Rafael, y ustedes?- dijo Rafael

-Yo me llamo Blu y ella es Perla- dijo Blu

-Bien, entonces quieren quitarse esa cosa?- dijo Rafael Blu y Perla acintieron

-Bien tienen suerte de conocer a Rafael y Rafael conoce a todo el mundo- dijo Rafaely uno de los tucansitos le pego en el ojo

-OTRA VEZ EL OJO!-dijo Rafael enojado

-Bien todos a casa- dijo Eva y todos se fueron dejando a Rafael con Blu y Perla

-Bien, si nos apresuramos llegaremos a 30 minutos a vuelo de cuervo- dijo Rafael

-Ehhhh... tenemos un problema- dijo Perla mirando a Blu

-Cual es?- dijo Rafael confundido

-Nose volar- dijo Blu

-Pero como?- dijo Rafael

-Bueno eso no importa cuanto nos demorariamos caminando?- dijo Perla

-Nos tomaria dias- dijo Rafael, en ese momento aparecieron sus hijos fuera de control

-Pero conosco un atajo, vamonos- dijo Rafael llevandose a Blu y Perla, estos miraron hacia atras y Rafael le volteo la cabeza

-No miren hacia atras huelen el miedo- susurro Rafael

Rafael se llevo a Blu y Perla a un acantilado, Blu penso que Rafael los lanzaria

-Esta es tu idea? lanzarnos?!- dijo Blu asustado

-No, mira- dijo Rafael apuntando a unas alas delta

-Quieres que viajemos en una de esas?- dijo Perla no muy convencida

-Si, cuando venga una saltan y se posan arriba y listo cuando terminen su recorrido tedran que pisar tierra y ahi bajaremos- dijo Rafael

-OK- dijeron Blu y Perla, cuando paso y un ala delta Blu y Perla saltaron y se afirmaron de la punta

-Fue facil- dijo Blu calmandose

-Si, mira que bella vista- dijo Perla mirando hacia abajo, Blu miro y se podia apresiar toda la ciudad y selva, Perla se paro para sentir la brisa del viento, Blu la vio y decidio intentarlo pero se paro mal haciendo que salieran disparados por el aire, ambos caian sin control por el aire pero iban chocando contra varias alas deltas que amortiguaban su caida, pero cuando ya caian en la selva la cadena se atasco en la rama de un arbol haciendo que Blu se golpeara contra el tronco y calleran finalmente pegandose duro en el piso

-Blu.. estas bien?- dijo Perla adolorida, este no respondio, Perla miro a Blu este estaba inconciente con un chichon en la cabeza

-Blu, dios mio, despierta- dijo Perla poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Blu para ver si respiraba, por suerte si, y llego Rafael

-Estan bien?- dijo Rafael

-Yo si pero Blu no mucho. dijo Perla mirando a Blu

-Esa si fue una caida- dijo Rafael

-Estara bien, solo hay que esperar que despierte- dijo Rafael ya que veia a Perla muy preocupada

-Oye, tu novio estara bien- dijo Rafael y Perla se ruborizo

-No es mi novio- dijo Perla ruborizada

-Lose pero se nota a simple vista que hay algo entre ustedes- dijo Rafael, Perla se puso mas roja

-Bueno yo... siento algo por el, pero no se si decirselo- dijo Perla

-Porque?- dijo Rafael

-Si se rie de mi? o me dice que no? o me dice que estoy loca?- dijo Perla

-No lo dira creeme- dijo Rafael

-Tu lo crees?- dijo Perla con esperanzas

-Si- dijo Rafael

Perla se acerco a Blu y se quedo mirandolo hasta que desperto

-Perla?- dijo Blu confundido mientras despertaba

-Blu!- dijo Perla feliz abrazandolo

-Perla- dijo Blu devolviendole el abrazo

-Estas bien?- dijo Perla

-Si y tu?- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla volviendo a abrazar a Blu, ambos disfrutaban del momento hasta que llego Rafael

-Vaya despertaste, bien sigamos- dijo Rafael, siguieron caminando y hablando hasta que...

-Blu?- dijo alguien Blu se volteo y vio a alguien muy conocido para el un guacamayo anaranjado

-Antonio?- dijo Blu, Perla al escuchar ese nombre se le abrieron los ojos como platos

-Blu eres tu cuanto tiempo- dijo Antonio

-Si, desde que te fuiste de Minnesota no se ha sabido mas de ti-dijo Blu

-Si ahora tengo familia- dijo Antonio

-Vaya eso es genial- dijo Blu

-Antonio?- dijo Perla, Antonio al ver a Perla se alegro

-Perla como estas?- dijo Antonio

-Bien, tanto tiempo si vernos- dijo Perla

-Se conocen?- dijo Blu confundido

-Si, fuimos pareja- dijo Antonio, Blu quedo en shock

-Si hasta que me capturaron los humanos- dijo Perla

-Pero veo que ahora estas con este galan- dijo Antonio refiriendose a Blu y este se ruborizo

-Que? No. solo estamos encadenados- dijo Perla ruborizandose tambien

-Mmmmmm si sseguro- dijo Antonio con sarcasmo

Todos siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo de noche

-Vaya se nos paso el tiempo- dijo Antonio

-Si- dijo Blu

-Les gustaria pasar la noche en mi nido?- ofrecio Antonio

-Claro, Perla que dices?- dijo Blu mirando a Perla

-Yo digo, no estaria mal- dijo Perla

-Bien- dijo Antonio

-Yo vendre a buscarlos mañana- dijo Rafael largandose del lugar

-Bien, en marcha dijo Antonio, llegaron al nido de Antonio y los recicio la esposa de Antonio una guacamaya anaranjada

-Amor llegaste, quienes son ellos?- dijo la esposa de Antonio mirando a los tortolos

-Javiera, ellos son Blu y Perla unos viejos amigos- dijo Antonio

-Necesitan algo?- dijo Javiera amablemente

-De hecho van a pasar aqui la noche y mañana se iran de viaje- dijo Antonio

-Ah ok pasen- dijo Javiera, Blu y Perla entraron y Javiera vio las cadenas

-Y eso?- dijo Javiera

-Ah son unas cadenas que nos pusieron unos contrabandistas- dijo Blu

-Ohhh ya veo, bueno ustedes dormiran en la habitacion de abajo- dijo Javiera

-Bien buenas noches- dijo Antonio bostezando

-Buenas noches- dijeron Blu y Perla, ambos fueron a la habitacion de abajo y vieron un monton de hojas agrupadas simulando una cama

-Tu dormiras en la cama- dijo Blu

-Y tu?- dijo Perla extrañada

-En el piso- dijo Blu

-Pero duerme en la cama- dijo Perla

-No, tu necesitas tu espacio- dijo Blu

-Nada de eso, no te dejare dormir en el piso- dijo Perla, Blu se rindio y se acosto en la cama con Perla pero Blu se corrio hasta la orilla

-Blu sucede algo?- dijo Perla al ver a Blu a en el extremo de la cama

-No, nada- dijo Blu, Perla se acerco a Blu y lo abrazo

-Perla?- dijo Blu ruborizado

-Si?...- dijo Perla con una voz suave acercandose a la cara de Blu

-Que haces?- dijo Blu nervioso

-Dormir contigo tontito- dijo Perla juguetonamente

-Porque te molesta?- dijo Perla poniendole caritas tristes

-N-No me molesta- dijo Blu

-Me abrazas? como la noche anterior- dijo Perla, Blu muy nervioso abrazo a Perla y esta se apoya en su pecho

-Buenas noches Blu- dijo Perla cerrando los ojos

-Buenas noches Perla-dijo Blu dandole un beso en la frente a Perla lo que hizo que se ruborizara y Perla sin pensarlo le dio un rapido beso a Blu en el pico y se separo de el (duracion 0,10 seg.) y se durmio, Blu estaba con los ojos abiertos ante la accion de Perla y se durmio

**Fin cap.**

**Ojala les haya gustado el prox lo subire en cuanto pueda :) Saludos a BW2000, PBB, Trisque, TheBlufics, Cristian, Mester, DK, KB, ZAR, y un chico nuevo de face XD. Bye M.A.T**


	10. Chapter 7: Vamos a danzar

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap. Ponganse sus gafas 3D y disfruten. No hay palomitas XD pero si bebida**

**Cap 7: Vamos a danzar**

Blu despertaba y Perla tambien

-Buenos dias Blu- dijo Perla con una sonrisa y sin abrir los ojos completamente a causa del sueño

-Buenos dias Perla- dijo Blu con una sonrisa

-Como dormiste?- pregunto Blu

-Muy bien, gracias a ti- dijo Perla apoyandose en el pecho de Blu y mirandolo con una sonrisa

-Ah- ah pues... de-denada- dijo Blu nervioso

-P-Perla sobre lo..d-de anoche- dijo Blu nervioso al recordarlo y Perla tambien

-Fue un besito de buenas noches, nunca te habian dado uno?- dijo Perla

-No- dijo Blu

-Bueno te parece si vamos a buscar nuestro desayuno- dijo Perla

-SI- dijo Blu

Fueron afuera y Antonio y su esposa aun no se levantaban (N.A: me equivoque Antonio es de color verde con rojo XD)

-Bueno que quieres desayunar?- dijo Blu

-Mangos- dijo Perla, justo enfrente de ellos habia un arbol con mangos y Blu trajo 2 para Perla y 3 para el

-Vaya si que te gustaron- dijo Perla al ver los 3 mangos que se iba a comer Blu

-Si- dijo Blu devorandose uno

-Y de donde vienes?- dijo Perla comiendose un mango

-De Minnesota- dijo Blu comiendose otro mango

-Tunnesota?- dijo Perla confundida

-No, es Minnesota esta en los Estados Unidos- dijo Blu

-Vaya eso es muy lejos- dijo Perla impresionada

-Si- dijo Blu

-Y para que viniste?- dijo Perla, Blu se puso nervioso

-Bueno.. yo vine...vine...por ti- dijo Blu nervioso

-Como?- dijo Perla confundida

-Esque vino un ornitologo a mi casa y...- dijo Blu pero Perla lo miraba con cara de no entender nada

-Vino un doctor de aves a mi casa y me dijo que eramos los ultimos de nuestra especie- dijo Blu

-SOMO LOS ULTIMOS DE NUESTRA ESPECIE?!-dijo Perla atonita al escuchar eso

-Si, y dijo que habian encontrado una hembra y que me tenian que llevar a... salvar la especie- dijo Blu ruborizado y nervioso

-Asi que viniste solamente a aparearte conmigo?!- dijo Perla enojada

-No, no yo vine porque... hace tiempo que no saliamos de vacaciones y... queria socializar con alguien de mi especie ya que nunca habia visto a otro-dijo Blu nervioso

-Mmmm... ok te creo- dijo Perla calamandose, pero no muy convencida

-Bien sigamos comiendo- dijo Blu, hubo un silencio incomodo

-Y...-trato de decir Blu

-Y...- dijo Perla algo enojada, porque nunca creyo que Blu viniera a aparearse con ella malentendia las cosas

-Perla porque te enojas?- dijo Blu confundido

-Porque no puedo creer que hiciste un viaje tan largo para solo venir aparearte y largarte- dijo Perla enojada

-Oye yo nunca dije que me aparearia contigo y me iria- dijo Blu enojandose tambien

-No te creo- dijo Perla enojada

-Si hubiera venido a eso ya estarias sola- dijo Blu, Perla recapacito Blu tenia razon

-Bueno yo...- dijo Perla intentando disculparse

-No te preocupes- dijo Blu enojado dandole la espalda

-Crei que teniamos confianza, como pudiste pensar que yo te haria eso- dijo Blu

-Lo lamento, no pense bien- dijo Perla apenada, Blu se puso a pensar

-Te perdono, te parece si esperamos a Rafael- dijo Blu

-Ok- dijo Perla, ambos se pusieron a esperarlo y ninguno de los 2 se hablaba o se miraban, momento incomodo

-Y... tenias amigos alla?- dijo Perla

-Si, tenia pocos- dijo Blu

-A si?- dijo Perla

-Si, la mayoria de las aves que habia alli me molestaban porque no sabia volar- dijo Blu

-Por que era que no sabias volar?- dijo Perla

-Cuando era pequeño, las aves estaban siendo capturadas y... yo me cai del arbol debido a que unas aves pasaron cerca de mi arbol y yo estaba en la entrada- dijo Blu

-Ya veo, pero te gustaria aprender a volar?- dijo Perla

-Si, pero como?- dijo Blu, Perla no sabia que decir no sabia como y en eso llego Rafael

-Hola, lamento la demora mis hijos me vuelven loco- dijo Rafael

-Rafael, como podria aprender a volar?- dijo Blu

-Es muy facil, para volar no tienes que escuhar lo que te dice tu mente si no tu corazon- dijo Rafael

-Pero como hare eso?- dijo Blu confundido

-Mmmmm, yo tengo la solucion pero nose si estaran de acuerdo- dijo Rafael

- A que te refiers?- dijo Blu

-Perla necesito que beses a Blu- dijo Rafael

-QUE?!- dijeron Blu y Perla con sus caras extremadamente rojas

-Que se besen- dijo Rafael

-No-dijo Blu, dando distancia entre el y Perla

-Yo crei que habia algo entre ustedes- dijo Rafael

-No, solo somos amigos- dijo Perla ruborizada

-Esque no lo parece- dijo Rafael picaronamente

-Porque?- dijo Blu

-Porque caminan juntos, como se miran, continuo?- dijo Rafael

-No, gracias- dijo Perla

-Bueno, seguimos mejor?- dijo Blu incomodado por la charla

-Bueno- dijo Rafael, siguieron su camino y Rafael iba delante de Blu y Perla y estos iban hablando

-Que le pasa a ese?- dijo Perla refiriendose a Rafael sin que este la escuchara

-No lo se, debe estar loco- dijo Blu en tono bajo

-Si, tu crees que parescamos pareja?- dijo Perla ruborizandose

-No lo se- dijo Blu ruborizandose

-Bien ya casi llegamos , estan cansados?- dijo Rafael

-Yo algo- dijo Perla sentandose en el piso y se dio cuenta que tenia una herida en la pata, Blu se dio cuenta de eso

-Te llevo a pajarito?- dijo Blu

-Que?- dijo Perla confundida

-Si te llevo en mi espalda- dijo Blu

-Ok- dijo Perla y se subio a la espalda de Blu y lo abrazo para no caerse y Blu se ruborizo

-Bien, ahora aqui tenemos que darnos prisa porque hay muchos depredadores- dijo Rafael, Blu comenzo a correr junto a Rafael y Perla, Perla no hacia nada XD

Cuando ya estaban seguros

-Bien, ya estamos casi- dijo Rafael

-Y... si mejor... descansamos... un rato?- dijo Blu jadeando ya que tenia que cargar a Perla

-Te cansaste?- dijo Perla bajándose de la espalda de Blu

-Tu crees que cargar a un ángel es facil?- dijo Blu y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

-Crees que soy como un ángel?- dijo Perla ruborizada y feliz por el comentario de Blu

-Este…. Yo…. Si… ehhhh- decía Blu nervioso, Perla le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Eres tan dulce Blu- dijo Perla apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Blu haciendo que este se sonrojara masivamente

-D-De N-nada- dijo Blu nervioso

-Les parece si continuamos?- dijo Rafael

-Si- dijo Blu recuperando fuerzas, Perla se volvió a subir en su espalda pero ahora lo abrazaba del cuello y apoyaba su cabeza al lado de la de Blu

-Listo?- dijo Perla mirando a Blu

-S-Si- dijo Blu ruborizado

Siguieron con su camino hasta que se hizo de noche

-Continuaremos mañana- dijo Rafael subiéndose a un árbol, pero al ver que Blu y Perla no subían se asomo

-Van a subir o que?- dijo Rafael

-Recuerda que Blu no sabe volar y tengo mi pata herida- dijo Perla, Rafael recordó y no se le ocurría nada

-Espera Perla, tengo una idea- dijo Blu avanzando a unos arbustos y Perla lo siguió, Blu tomo unas ramas y Perla entendió la idea de Blu, ambos se dirigieron al árbol y Blu comenzó a incrustar los palitos en el árbol, Perla comenzó a volar mientras Blu subía e iba incrustando mas palitos, hasta que logro subir, y Perla cayo adolorida al piso

-Perla te encuentras bien?- dijo Blu al ver como Perla cayo

-Si… es solo mi pata- dijo Perla, Blu vio la pata de Perla y esta tenia una gran herida con sangre

-Espera un poco- dijo Blu, bajo busco una hoja larga y subió al nido

-Que vas a hacer?- dijo Perla confundida al ver la hoja

-Necesito que pongas tu pata aquí- dijo Blu poniendo la hoja en el piso, Perla le hizo caso y Blu comenzó a enrollar la hoja en la pata de Perla deteniendo el sangrado y haciendo una especie de venda

-Listo- dijo Blu

-Gracias- dijo Perla mirándose la pata, ya no le dolía tanto

-Bien vamos a dormir- dijo Rafael

-Si- dijo Blu bostezando

-Buenas noches Blu, Perla- dijo Rafael cayendo en sueño inmediatamente

-Buenas noches Perla- dijo Blu acostándose al lado de Perla

-Buenas noches Blu- dijo Perla apoyándose en Blu

**P.B- Bien, solo espero que no me regañe- Fin P.B**

Blu tomo valor y rodeo a Perla con sus alas, esta solo lo miro con una sonrisa y se durmió, Blu apoyo su cabeza junto a la de Perla y se durmió

**Al dia siguiente**

Blu estaba despertando y vio que Perla aun dormía pero esta estaba sobre el y con su pico a milímetros del suyo, lo que hizo que se ruborizara, Perla comenzó a despertarse y vio que estaba MUY CERCA del pico de Blu

-Buenos días- dijo Perla haciéndole caricias con su cabeza (chocaba su cabeza con la de Blu con cariño)

-Buenos días-dijo Blu sonrojado cuando Perla hizo eso

-Como dormiste?- pregunto Perla

-Muy bien y tu?- dijo Blu

-Muy bien, gracias a ti- dijo Perla apoyándose en Blu

-Pues… de nada- dijo Blu mas nervioso, Perla miro a Blu a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse y Blu se ponía mas nervioso

-Perla?… que?…que haces?- dijo Blu nervioso y poniéndose rojo por el rubor

-Nada- dijo Perla acercándose lentamente a Blu, Perla iba a besar a Blu pero llego Rafael

-Hola, les traje desayu…- dijo Rafael, pero al ver la escena de Blu y Perla se quedo callado, Perla se separo de Blu y rápidamente ambos se pararon con un color rojo en sus caras

-Bueno como les dije les traigo el desayuno- dijo Rafael, Blu y Perla se acercaron y vieron que trajo 4 mangos 3 manzanas y 3 racimos de uvas, todos se pusieron a comer y cuando acabaron bajaron del árbol y siguieron su camino

-¿Como durmieron?-pregunto Rafael

-Pues muy bien- dijo Blu

-Y tu Perla?- dijo Rafael y vio que Perla estaba pensativa

-Sucede algo?- dijo Blu acercándose a Perla y esta reacciono

-No, no pasa nada- dijo Perla reaccionando

-Miren ya casi llegamos- dijo Rafael mirando hacia adelante donde se veía una cerca que separaba selva y ciudad, los 3 avanzaron hasta la cerca y buscaron por donde pasar hasta que encontraron un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pasaran Blu y Perla, ya del otro lado buscaron un vehiculo que los llevara a su destino

-Miren ahí- dijo Rafel apuntando a un camión con frutas

-Rapido- Rafael volando hacia el camión, los tortolos corrieron y se subieron justo a tiempo ya que el camión iba partiendo

-Uf…. Y cuanto… nos demoraremos… en… llegar?- dijo Blu jadeando

-nos tomara como unas 3 horas- dijo Rafael

-Esta… bien..- dijo Perla jadeando

-Perla mira- dijo Blu señalando hacia afuera, Perla miro y vio un campo no muy lejos de ahí lleno de flores

-Wow son hermosas- dijo Perla mirando las flores

-Blu estaba pensando, y…. cuando nos quitemos estas cadenas..¿ te gustaría ir al desfile conmigo?- dijo Perla nerviosa

-Claro, porque no- dijo Blu, Perla se puso feliz, después de eso los 3 se pusieron a conversar de diversos temas hasta que llegaron a una feria de fruta

-Bien, llegamos ahora tomaremos el tranvía y estaremos con Luis- dijo Rafael

-Ehhhh Rafa!-se escucho cerca, todos voltearon y vieron a 2 aves conocidas

-Nico, Pedro- dijeron Rafael y Blu

-Vaya estas vivo Rafa y tu eres… Blu cierto?- dijo Nico

-Si- dijo Blu, Pedro vio a Perla y se acerco a Blu

-Psss hey asi que ella es tu novia?- susurro Pedro, Blu se puso nervioso

-Que? No no ella es solo… una amiga- susurro Blu ruborizado

-Si claro, veo que los consejos te sirvieron- dijo Pedro picaronamante

-De hecho, no- dijo Blu

-Y que los trae por aquí?- dijo Nico

-Estamos buscando a Luis- dijo Rafael

-Para?- dijo Nico

-Necesitamos quitarnos estas cadenas- dijo Blu

-Vaya chico, te encadenaste a ella?- dijo Nico

-No, nos encadenaron unos contrabandistas- dijo Perla

-Ok ok- dijo Nico

-Bueno chicos y Luis- dijo Rafael

-Ahhh se fue al taller, en el tranvía- dijo Pedro apuntando al tranvía que ya se fue

-Oh ya veo- dijo Rafael

-Tranquilos pueden tomar el siguiente- dijo Nico

-Si, es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel a bailar- dijo Pedro, Rafael se llevo a Blu y Perla a una carpa ambos se miraron extrañados y cuando entraron había una gran fiesta con diferentes tipos de aves

-Bienvenidos al paraíso- dijo Nico volando

-Vaya, se ve divertido- dijo Blu

-Si- dijo Perla

-Sabía que les gustaría- dijo Rafael

-AMIGOS, AMIGOS- dijo Nico parando la música

-Atencion todos Rafa trajo a unos amigos que no son de aquí- dijo prendiendo una luz enfocando a los tortolos y se pusieron nerviosos

-Vamos a mostrarles algo de amor ya que no salen a menudo- dijo Nico parándose junto a Pedro

-Bien hora de la SAMBA-dijo Pedro

Y enpezo la canción I wanna party

Party in the open evening, baby!

Y comenzo a sonar unos taros que usaban como bongos o bacteria

I want to party  
I want to samba  
I want to party  
I want to samba

I want to party  
And live my life (Live my life)  
I want to party (Party)  
And fly

Im a fly, fly just like a bird  
(But you are a bird! )  
Oh yeah, you're right,  
So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)  
Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen  
Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then

Cause I just want to live my life, and party  
All I want is to be free, and rock my body  
Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life  
In Rio  
Cause in Rio  
In Rio, I realize

En eso Blu se pone a bailar y Perla lo mira extrañado

-Que estas haciendo?- dijo Perla al ver a Blu bailar

-No lose- dijo Blu sin dejar de bailar mientras sonaba la cancion

I want to party (party)  
I want to samba (party)  
I want to party (party)  
And fly

I'm that samba, samba  
Master, master, master  
Master, master

Who shouts out?  
Imma get your blaster, blaster,  
Blaster, blaster, blaster  
You dance fast,  
But I dance faster, faster, faster  
Faster, faster

Blu dejo de bailar y Perla comenzo a bailar Blu estaba sorprendido ya que nunca vio a Perla bailar y no entendía su indirecta, Rafael se le acerco

-Vaya le gustas- dijo Rafael

-De que hablas? Ella no quiere nada conmigo- dijo Blu

-Quiza, pero los he visto, se tu mismo ve- dijo Rafael empujando a Blu haciendo que este chocara levemente con Perla, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella y comenzaron a bailar

Blu le da unas vueltas a Perla y la lanza a Perla al aire y ella comenzó su canto (nose como es) y con las luces le daba la apariencia de un ángel y cuando Perla bajo miro a Blu, ambos cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a acercarse pero de la nada apareció Cecilia y empujo a Perla y beso a Blu

Blu al terminar el beso se dio cuenta de que Perla estaba en shock y había besado a Cecilia

-Hola amor- dijo Cecilia, Blu estaba sorprendido al verla

-Cecilia que haces aquí?- dijo Blu

-Me cole en el avión, no quería que estuvieras con esta salvaje- dijo Cecilia

-A quien le dices salvaje?!- dijo Perla enojada

-A ti, bueno si no te importa te puedes ir? Quiero estar con mi novio- dijo Cecilia

-Blu es tu novia?- dijo Perla triste

-No- dijo Blu

-Como?, no recuerdas lo que paso en Minnesota?- dijo Cecilia

-Si, pero TU me besaste yo no siento nada por ti, solo eres mi amiga- dijo Blu, Cecilia estaba en la FRIENDZONE y ya nada la haría salir de ahí

-Asi que prefieres a esta salvaje que a mi?- dijo Cecilia apenada y enojada

-Si- dijo Blu y Perla lo escucho

-Osea que esta loca que conociste hace unos días- dijo Cecilia enojada y Perla no aguanto que le dijera "salvaje" o "loca" y se lanzo contra ella y la golpeo

-Asi que quieres pelear- dijo Cecilia en ese momento empezó la canción Riot de Bullet For My Valentine (nose si le quedara pero cuando en mi colegio hay pelea la ponemos XD)

Cecilia lanzaba ataques contra Perla pero esta los esquivaba, Perla le lanzaba ataques igualmente pero Cecilia los esquivaba también, Perla hizo una finta y le dio un cabezaso a Cecilia dejándola adolorida, esta se enojo y le dio un golpe en el estomago ambas siguieron dándose golpes,cuando empezó el solo de la canción Perla estaba enfurecida y se lanzo contra Cecilia y comenzó a golpearla en la cara y esta la empujaba pero Perla se volvia a lanzar contra ella, todos trataban de detenerlas pero estas seguina hasta que termino la canción y Perla le dio un golpe a Cecilia en la cara dejándola K.O

-Atrevete a decirme loca denuevo y ya veras- dijo Perla, Perla se acerco a Blu este estaba asombrado por la pelea

-Perla, estas bien- dijo Blu al ver los golpes de Cecilia

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Perla

-Quieres bailar nuevamente?- dijo Blu

-Me encantaría- dijo Perla, Blu se acerco a Nico y Pedro y comenzaron a charlar y luego Blu se fue a la pista con Perla

-Bien, pero necesito que la cantemos los dos- dijo Blu

-Esta bien- dijo Perla

Comenzo la canción Almost Paradise (subtitulada al español)

Blu comenzó a cantar y bailar lentamente junto a Perla

**Blu: **Crei que los sueños le pertenecían a otros hombres,

Porque cada vez que me acercaba, se apartaban nuevamente

**Perla:** Temi que mi corazón latiera en secreto, Afronte las noches sola

**Ambos: **OH ¿Cómo pude haber sabido, que toda mi vida, eras tu a quien necesitaba?

**Ambos:** OOOHHHHOOO… Casi el paraíso, Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo

, Casi el paraíso, ¿Qué mas podríamos pedir?. Blu le dio unas vueltas a Perla y la atrajo mas hacia a el

**Ambos:** Juro que podría ver, por siempre en tus ojos, el paraíso….**.** Y se miraron a los ojos

**Blu:** Parece que, el amor perfecto es difícil de encontrar, Casi me di por vencido, Debiste haberme leído la mente

**Perla:** Y todos estos sueños, los gusrde para un dia lluvioso, Ahora finalmente se están haciendo realidad

**Ambos: **Y los compartiré contigo, Porque ahora tenemos el futuro en nuestras manos. Ohohohhhh el paraíso… Estamos tocando las puertas del paraíso, Casi el paraíso, ¿Qué mas podríamos pedir?, juro que podría ver, por siempre en tus ojos, el paraíso. Ambos se separaron pero sin soltarse las alas dieron vueltas y se juntaron denuevo

**Blu:** Y en tus ojos, la salvación no esta muy lejos, se acerca mas. Y comenzo a acariciarle la mejilla a Perla.

**Ambos: **Y cada dia mas, Casi el paraíso, Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo, Casi el paraíso, ¿Qué mas podríamos pedir?, Juro que podría ver, Por siempre en tus ojos, el paraíso..., el paraíso, el paraíso…. Cuando termino todos observaban a los tortolitos que estaban abrazados mirándose a los ojos

-Blu..- dijo Perla acercándose al pico de Blu y este hacia lo mismo, ambos casi se besan pero el "techo" de la carpa fue sacado haciendo que la luz cegadora del sol los dejara a todos momentáneamente ciegos

**Fin cap**

**Bueno ese fue el cap de hoy sorry si me demore actualizare lo mas pronto posible. Saludos a todos. Bye M.A.T**


	11. Chapter 8: Vacaiones a Rio

**Bueno cap 8 disfruten :)**

**Cap 8: Vacaiones a Rio, la aventura mas grande de mi vida**

Cuando recuperaron la vista vieron que se acercaba un gran grupo de monos pequeñitos, uno de ellos se acerco a los tortolos

-Ustedes 2 vendran conmigo- dijo un monito de diferente color a los demas, esta claro que es el lider

-En tus sueños de mono tonto- dijo Perla escupiendo a los pies del monito

-Si- dijo Blu, Blu intento escupir pero la baba se le quedo colgando en el pico y Perla dio unas risitas

-Oigan oigan clamense, aqui todos somos amigos- dijo Rafael poniendo amistosamente su ala en el hombro del monito, pero este lo empujo

-Esta no es tu pelea, narigon- dijo el monito levantando el puño dispuesto a golpear a Rafael pero una Espatula lo detuvo

-Si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo- dijo la Espatula

-Y NOSOTROS!- dijeron todos

-Si mini-King-kong- dijo Pedro

Todos estaban con miradas serias

-AVES CONTRA MONOS-dijo Pedro

-A ellos!- dijo el mono

Comenzo la guerra, los monos se lanzaban omontaban a las aves y las aves contraatacaban, Blu como no le gustaba pelear solo esquivava a los monos haviendo que estos se golpearan con cajas y/o con otros monos, Perla los golpeaba en la cara o el estomago, el mono lider vio que Blu estaba distraido y Perla tambien, asi que se lanzo contra el, Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu estaba siendo atacado por elo mono y vio la cadena y se le ocurrio una idera, jalo la cadena fuertemente, haciendo que la pata de Blu le pegara en sus herederos al monos dejandolo con un dolor inimaginable

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo- dijo Perla, en otro lada Cecilia estaba despertando pero accidentalmente le llego la chapa de Nico en la cabeza dejandola inconciente denuevo

-Perla, tengo una idea sigueme- dijo Blu avanzando y Perla lo seguia, hasta que llegaron a unas cajas con frutas

-Blu no es momento para comer- dijo Perla al ver la fruta

-No, mira- dijo Blu tomando un tomate duro y lanzandoselo a un mono en la cara (**HEADSHOT**)

-Se ve divertido- dijo Perla, Perla tomo una fruta y se la lanzo a un mono y le llego en la mandibula dejandolo casi son dientes

-Apuesto a que les doy mas que tu- dijo Perla

-Ya veremos- dijo Blu, las demas aves vieron lo que Blu y Perla hacian y se sumaron a ellos, los monos estaban siendo vencidos

-RETIRA...-dijo un mono pero le llego una sandia en el estomago

-Perla- dijo Blu, Perla volteo a mirar a Blu y quedo sorprendida, Blu habia hecho una catapulta con una manta, cajas, elasticos y fruta

-Mira y aprende- dijo Blu soltando una soga haciendo que toda la fruta saliera disparada hacia los monos

-Esto es mejor que jugar en la consola- dijo Blu, los monos fueron derrotados

-Vaya eso fue asombroso

-Si, fue perfecto- dijo Blu

Ustedes son como fuego y rayo- dijo Rafael

-Hip y Hop- dijo Pedro

-Queso y chispas- dijo Blu, todos lo miraron confundidos

-Es algo de Minnesota- dijo Blu y todos rieron

-Bien, debemos irnos el tranvia va a partir- dijo Rafael

-Vamos- dijo Blu, Perla se le acerco y le tomo el ala

-Perla?- dijo Blu al ver que Perla le tomo el ala

-Dime- dijo Perla mientras caminaban

-Yooo... ehhhh- dijo Blu nervioso

-Te molesta que te tome del ala?- dijo Perla

-No no claro que no- dijo Blu

-Me ganaste, le diste a mas monos- dijo Perla

-Si, tanto tiempo jugando Call of duty y Left 4 dead sirvieron de algo- dijo Blu

-Blu tu siempre dices cosas raras- dijo Perla riendose

-CHICOS DENSE PRISA-d ijo Rafael, ambos miraron y el tranvia iba a salir

-Rapido- dijo Blu llevandose a Perla en su espalda y llegaron de inmediato y se subieron al techo del tranvia

-Lo logramos- dijo Perla

-Si, y ahora Rafa?- dijo Blu

-Ahora sera un viaje cortito- dijo Nico

-Si luego llegaron con Luis y el les quitara esas cosas- dijo Pedro con tono de rap

-Me parece bien- dijo Perla, esta se sento en la orilla del techo del tranvia y Blu se tubo que sentar con ella ya que la cadena no era tan larga

-No te parece lindo?- dijo Perla mirando el atardecer

-Si, pero hay algo mas lindo- dijo Blu comenzando a ponerse nervioso

-Asi? que es?- dijo Perla

-Tu, Perla- dijo Blu

-Porque lo dices?- dijo Perla nerviosa

-Porque tienes unos lindos ojos, una linda sonrisa, eres perfecta- dijo Blu

-G-Gr-a-a-cias- dijo Perla roja de rubor, esta se acerco a Blu y le dio un tierno beso cerca del pico y Blu se ruborizo

-P-Perla- dijo Blu nervioso

-Si?..- dijo Perla

-Desde hace un tiempo he querido decirte que yo.. que yo te..- dijo Blu pero un petalo se le metio en el pico

-Hay que lindo hasta te pusiste nervioso- dijo Perla volteando a verlo y se dio cuenta de que se ahogaba

-Oh te ahogas- dijo Perla

-Bien aguanta- dijo Perla poniendose atras de Blu y haciendole presion en el estomago para que votara el petalo

**Mientras en el otro lado del tranvia**

-Vaya ese chico si que tiene mala suerte- dijeron Rafa, Nico, Pedro y Yo XD

**Mientras con Blu y Perla**

-Vamos Blu, quedate conmigo- dijo Perla haciendo presion en el estomago de Blu

-Perla, ya ya- dijo Blu votando el petalo, Perla lo soto

-Estas bien?- dijo Perla

-Si, gracias- dijo Blu

-Te parece si nos sentamos denuevo?- dijo Perla

-Ok- dijo Blu, ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a conversar y Blu con su ala abrazo a Perla y esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blu

**Luego de un rato**

LLegaron al taller de Luis y todos entraron

-Vaya, aqui es?- dijo Blu observando el lugar

-Ese Luis no debe ser muy limpio- dijo Perla mirando lugares muy sucios del taller

-LUIS DONDE ESTAS?- gritaba Rafael

-AQUI ESTOY RAFI- dijo Luis apareciendo entre las sombras y asustandolos a todos, era un perro Bulldog

-Luis, tanto tiempo hermano- dijo Rafa abrazando a Luis pero este lo dejo lleno de babas

-Espera espera Luis, es un Bulldog?- dijo Perla

-Tienes algo en contra de los perros?!- dijo Luis

-Solo cuando tienen babas- dijo Perla mirando las babas que se le caen a Luis

-Es un problema medico- dijo Luis triste

-Oh lo siento- dijo Perla

-No te preocupes y que necesitan?- dijo Luis

-Necesitamos que les quites estas cosas- dijo Rafael enseñandole la cadena

-Mmmm tengo la solucion, Rafa necesito que los amarres- dijo Luis

-QUE?!-dijeron Blu y Perla

-Tranquilos sabe lo que hace- dijo Rafael, Blu y Perla fueron amarrados por Rafael a un poste y llego Luis

-Y vien que sigue?- dijo Blu

-Esto- dijo Luis con su pata sacandose baba

-No!-dijeron Blu y Perla asqueados, Luis rapidamente les puso sus babas en las patas y las cadenas cayeron de inmediato

-Somos libres!- dijeron Blu y Perla, Luis los solto y Perla salio volando feliz

-YUJU!-decia Perla mientras volaba y Rafa, Nico y Pedro volaban con ella

**Mientras con Blu**

**P.B- Bueno ya somos libres, pero ella es.. es feliz estando libre, volando, soy una carga para ella, lo mejor sera que me vaya-FIN P.B**

Blu se iba del lugar y cuando ya se perdio de vista aparecio alguien a quien no se esperaba Pepillo

-Hola chico bonito- dijo Pepillo amenazador

-PEPILLO-dijo Blu asustado

-Ahora tu vendras conmigo y tu novia tambien- dijo Pepillo

-Espera- dijo Blu

-Que quieres?- dijo Pepillo

-Yo ire pero, quiero que dejes que Perla sea libre- dijo Blu estrechando su pata

-Trato?- dijo Blu

-Trato- dijo Pepillo cruzando sus alas atras de su espalda y estrechando la pata de Blu

-Pero quiero que le rompas el corazon si lo haces ella sera libre- dijo Pepillo mintiendole a Blu

-Bien- dijo Blu apenado por lo que haria

Blu se acerco al taller y vio que Perla lo buscaba y disimulo que no paso nada

-Blu te encontre-dijo Perla feliz al ver a Blu pero este estaba con una cara triste

-Blu ocurre algo?- dijo Perla preocupada

-Nada que a ti te interese- dijo Blu

-Que? Blu vamos puedes decirme- dijo Perla

-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA LO UQE ME PASE- grito Blu

-Oye no me grites- dijo Perla comenzando a enojarse

-Tu te iras a la selva y yo me ire con Linda de vuelta a Minnesota eso ocurre- dijo Blu

-Pero Blu y si mejor tu te qued..- dijo Perla

-Quedarme? jajaja no seas loca- dijo Blu, Perla comenzo a enojarse

-Yo quedarme aqui?-dijo Blu ironicamente

-Mira te dire algo, yo nunca debi haberte conocido, yo era tierno y amoroso contigo porque me dabas lastima, das pena Perla y apuesto que tus pdres no hicieron nigun esfuerzo por escapar por que no te amaban- dijo Blu, a Perla esas palabras le destrozaron el corazon

-A SI? Pues t eres un.. un..- decia Perla llorando

-Un que?!-dijo Blu

-Estupida! Mascota!- dijo Perla llorando y largandose del lugar rumbo a la selva

Blu estaba triste pero queria hacerlo para que Perla fuera libre y se fue con Pepillo

-Bien ya hice mi parte- dijo Blu

-Si pero hubo un cambio de planes- dijo Pepillo

-Que?- dijo Blu confundido

-Tu noviecita tambien vendra- dijo Pepillo y de un golpe nockeo a Blu

**Mientras con Perla**

Ella estaba llorando en un arbol

-PORQUE?! LA UNICA AVE QUE AME EN VERDAD Y RESULTO SER MAS QUE UN IDIOTA- dijo Perla llorando

-Hola pajarita- dijo alguien desde la entrada, Perla miro de quien se trataba y vio a Pepillo

-Pepillo- dijo Perla asustada

-Si- dijo Pepillo amenazante

-Si quieres matarme hazlo, ya quiero vivir- dijo Perla triste

-Ohh que tristeza me da, pero no vendras conmigo- dijo Pepillo con sarcasmo y nockeo a Perla, Pepillo se llevo el cuerpo al carnaval y se metio en una carroza de gallina y dejo a Perla en una jaula y la cerro con candado

**Un rato despues**

Perla estaba despertando y vio que estaban en un avion

-Donde estoy?- dijo alguien a su lado, Perla volteo y vio a Blu en una jaula a su lado

-Blu?- dijo Perla

-Perla?- dijo Blu

-Que haces aqui?- dijo Blu

-Me capturo Pepillo- dijo Perla

-Ese tramposo- dijo Blu

-Que?- dijo Perla confundida

-Le dije que si yo me entregaba tu serias libre- dijo Blu

-Entonces lo que me dijiste..- dijo Perla

-Nada de eso que te dije era verdad- dijo Blu

-Como escaparemos de aqui?- dijo Perla

-No lo se, nose abrir candados desde adentro- dijo Blu sentandose y cerrando los ojos

Perla saco su pata de la jaula y metio su garra en el candado y lo abrio, Blu escucho que algo se cayo volteo y vio que Perla abrio el candado y su jaula

-Perla, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dijo Blu saliendo de su jaula y abrazando a Perla

-No lose- dijo Perla

-Bueno liberemos a los demas- dijo Blu bajando y abriendo las jaulas de las demas aves

-Rafael? chicos?- dijo Blu confundido al verlos en una jaula

-Blu! que alegria! nos podrias sacar de aqui?!-dijeron los 3 al unisono

-Si- dijo Blu, este abrio la jaula y los 3 salieron y ayudaron a abrir las demas jaulas, cuando todos fueron liberados, Blu tapo la entrada del piloto con un monton de cajas y jaulas y luego abrio la compuerta para que todas las aves escaparan, los contrabandistas que estaban del otro lado vieron que habia un aviso que decia que la compuerta estaba abierta, Marcel y Pepillo miraron por una ventana y vieron a todas las aves libres, trataron de abrir la puerta pero las pilas de cajas y jaulas no los dejaban

Cuando la compuerta se abrio completamente todos salieron volando a escepcion de Blu y Perla

-Blu, vamonos- dijo Perla llevandose a Blu del ala hasta la salida

-NO, ESPERA NO PUEDO- dijo Blu asustado soltandose de Perla

-Oye, tranquilo, solucionaremos esto juntos no?- dijo Perla dandole animos a Blu

Pero algo rompio la ventana y se dirijio a Blu azotandolo contra el piso era Pepillo

-SUELTALO- dijo Perla lanzandose contra el y golpeandolo, pero no le hacia ni cosquillas y Pepillo lanzo a Perla con fuerza a una pared haciendo que unas jaulas cayeran en su ala

-Perla- dijo Blu preocupado

-Auch! mi ala- dijo Perla adolorida

-Vaya ahora tenemos a dos aves que no pueden volar- dijo Pepillo ahoracando a Blu

-Vas a morir- dijo Pepillo, Blu vio un extintor en el piso con una gancho y se le cruzo una idea

-Tienes razon.. yo morire...- dijo Blu colocando el gancho del extintor en la pata de Pepillo y este se dio cuenta

-Pero ahora te toca a ti- dijo Blu sacandole el seguro al extintor, haciendo que Pepillo saliera disparado por la puerta del piloto y cuando tomo vuelo fue atrapado por las helices del avion

-Blu!-decia Perla tratando de apoyarse en el avion que caia pero fue despedida del avion cayendo al mar

-PERLA NO!-dijo Blu tratando de alcanzarla, Blu al verla caer tomo una decicion

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerme- dijo Blu saltando y su vida paso frente a sus ojos y como solo tenia 15 fue muy corto, cuando vio que estaba cerca de Perla la rodeo con sus alas y esta se sorprendio

-Blu estas loco?! que estas haciendeo?!- dijo Perla sorprendida al ver que Blu se lanzo del avion

-No podia dejarte ir, somos aves encadenadas recuerdas?- dijo Blu, Perla al escucharlo no aguanto la emocion y beso a Blu, este se sorprendio pero le devolvio el beso, cuando Perla se separo de Blu, este apago su cerebro y encendio su corazon escuchando sus latidos , extendio sus alas y comenzo a volar

-Blu.. estas volando!- dijo Perla sorprendida

-Sii..- dijo Blu feliz

-Estoy volando, volando en verdad, YUJU- dijo Blu haciendo piruetas en el aire

Blu volo con rumbo al aeropuerto y se encontro con la sorpresa de que Linda, Tulio y Fernando estaban ahi, Blu aterrizo cerca y todos se acercaron a Blu y Perla

-Blu!- dijo Linda feliz al ver a Blu

-Perla!- dijo Tulio preocupado, Tulio iba a tomar a Perla pero esta se asusto

-Perla tranquila, el te va a curar, vas a estar bien- dijo Blu

-Me lo prometes?- dijo Perla mientras dejaba que Tulio la tomara

-Te lo prometo- dijo Blu

**P.B-Vaya alfin estamos a salvo, encontre a Linda, Perla sera sanada, me beso, ahora se volar, sin dudas nunca pense que estas vacaciones a rio seria en verdad la aventura mas grande de mi vida-Fin P.B**

Blu se poso en el hombro de Linda y se subieron todos a la moto que Fernando se cambio y el se "consiguio" otra mas para ir al Cecntro para que curaran a Perla

**FIN**

**Bueno siento que haya sifo corto ojala les haya gustado y ya tengo confirmada la secuela, nos veremos pronto saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews. Bye M.A.T NOS VEREMOS PRONTO**


End file.
